


Collision Issues

by PerniciousMarble



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Awkward, By the author, Character Development?, Dream is gonna be stressed, Everyone Has Issues, George would be a tired mom, Goodboyhalo is scarry, I'm looking at Bad, Insecurities, Kissing, M/M, Mention of established relationship, Mutual Pinning, New to the Fandom, Normalize platonic kissing, Platonic Kissing, Sapnap will be loved by all, Skeppy and Good will fight all the time, Slow Burn, So is Nightmare, Trust Issues, actually both arent true, and ao3, bitchy characters, conflicting personalities, conflicting traits, emo?, established relationships - Freeform, everyone is stressed, maybe A6d would be chill, maybe just tired, maybe vent, oblivious characters, opposite au, please dont hate me, plus some swears, shifting to other worlds, slight gore, this may be shitty, this will be hard to write, totally vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerniciousMarble/pseuds/PerniciousMarble
Summary: Au where the opposite and original personality characters switch to each other's bodies and worldsEveryone has something they don't like about themselves. Some people don't realise this most of the time. So what if it just happens? What will they do about it?The Dream team and The trio suddenly switches through their counterparts leading to interesting interactions with what they could or want to be. Sometimes hints of jealousy and irritating incidents between themselves arise. And maybe fondness for the opposite character. And occasionally, their past they've ran away from, comes back into their lives.Well, it isn't a big deal. The world isn't going to collapse any time soon, so why not enjoy it?'Discontinued for the moment'
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 185
Kudos: 647





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification, they are in the world of minecraft with my own tweaks. Respawns are possible by potions and magic ONLY, so perma-deaths are possible. Also, in this world, the two trios are hunters and entertainers for their kingdom and for their source of income.  
> I’m new to the fandom so please spare me if I get some of their characteristics wrong or exaggerated them too much. 
> 
> (Credit to @chicheesticks on Twitter for some of the characters)
> 
> Lastly, if anyone of them mentions anything about not wanting fanfics, I’d gladly take this down.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

**George’s POV**

Sneaking by a nearby tree, I held my iron sword high by my chest, glittering with splashes of blood. I stared at Sapnap -same position as I am- as he nodded towards Dream, who’s currently petting a small wolf. He barely had any armour, only having leather wrapped around his chest and feet. Bad had to gather enough food before our health deteriorates. All of us knew how much Dream packs up a fight with wit.

Sapnap charged at Dream’s side, making the smaller wolf jump to attack. Another wolf came out of a tree then came by the smaller one to aid Dream’s escape.

He ran by my tree where I attacked, barely hitting his side. I stepped to the side, swinging my sword by his neck. He jumped back, but his mask got cracked and blood dripped from his chin. 

Dream reached for his sword, so I kicked his hip. Like nothing hit him, he drew his sword, slashing my arm. 

"HELL!" I dropped my weapon then bit on my bleeding hand. I secretly reached for my golden axe to protect myself with. "DAMN YOU DREAM!"

Dream dropped down then rolled behind me. He slammed my head by the tree. Then he kicked the back of my knees, gently stepping on my back. I bit onto the grass, tasting blood from my broken nose. He drew down his sword by my nape. I could feel the gleeful smirk behind his weird smiley mask.

“Hello, George.~ Nice day?”

“Hi-” With a slash, I dropped from the sky onto spawn. Cursing for a minute as I ran for a tree.

My communicator beeped, Bad yelling that Dream already set fire to most of my gear. Sapnap dropped from the sky. Cursing, both of us fled back into the forest.

“He’s getting too good!” Sapnap laughed as he gave me a stone sword and a piece of bread.

I growled at our admittance of defeat. “At least Bad stole Dream’s ender pearls.”

“But he already has the rods!” Sapnap groaned.

~

The achievement popped in our communicator. We stopped at our tracks. Before Bad could scream, our vision blurred. The illusion magic faded and the vision of the polished cobblestone arena came. Our fans cheered for Dream’s victory, some yelling about how we did a great job. For sadistic people, they are all very supportive and such sweethearts.

“Ah.” Bad sighed, panting lightly. Wiping sweat mixed with slight blood off his coat he still kept a small grin. “He won this time. Go Dream!” The enthusiasm in his tone never wearied out.

Sapnap grinned then walked straight for the exit, aiding the tired out Bad.

“Told you I’d win this time! George lost the bet.” Dream ran down the small platform by the hill, occasionally waving to the thousands of cheery people. “That was a good rematch though.”

He grabbed my arm drawing me close and then started to walk to the exit. I wiped the small patch of blood from his silly mask. Most of the people wailed at the small actions. I strained a smile.

~

“Sorry to bail on you guys, Skeppy needs me on his event in an hour” He removed pieces of armour then gave them to one of the maintainers of the arena.

I can’t imagine how Bad can keep his schedule organized by how much events he goes to. He’s too softhearted to deny invitations.

“Sure, but you buy us food after next manhunt.” I dryly laughed. “Dream will spend all of mine today.”

The masked one still didn’t let my arm go after messing with my hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll remember to leave you some for food”

“I’ll see you muffin heads later!”

~

With this much gold, I’m sure Dream and Sapnap couldn’t finish up their ordered meals. The village seems to be a bit sadistic to enjoy our kind of entertainment. Maybe they just like how close of friends we are that we could kill each other without hard feelings. It’s surprising that we made it far by doing ‘manhunts’ almost every few months. 

Even with this much bloodshed, I still enjoy our in arena fights. The thrill of battle makes death feel so close with chunks of adrenaline barely keeping you alive. The only issue here is with my skinny frame, I don’t give out much strength needed.

“Is that George? As in Georgenotfound from the manhunts?” I picked up hushed voices from behind. It makes me smile at how much people enjoy our hard work. Sapnap and Dream knew how much I love people talking about us that makes it the topic of teasing. I’m glad they decided to buy up some potions before eating.

I pretended not to hear and stayed still waiting for the meals we ordered. 

"God, he's a bit more muscular this near!"

A small hum came next. "Don't think so. He seems more girly."

"A sweet one, too." Another one chimed in. "I'm always worried about him when he gets into battle."

I frowned. I am the skinniest and smallest of the group, so it isn't a surprise to get these comments. But really? Why would someone like me make 'manhunting' his job if I'm 'girly'? It took bits of his ego, even if he knows his fans were just worried about him.

"Kinda glad Dream and the others don't push him too much."

Push me too much? They know how skilled I am.

"I'm happy that they hold back for George."

Hold back? Dream always hunts me down! I don't get enough time to get ready.

"I don't think they hold back."

They don't!

"Yeah, but he dies the least from the group."  
  
Because of my skills! Not because they hold back! I've trained to beat them every single day.

"Hope he doesn't overwork himself, too."

I sigh. I blocked my ears. I know they're only worried on my behalf. And that's good. Though, I hope they realise that I work badly in battles. I know they're only assuming. I mean, we don't usually talk much about ourselves in the arena. Even so, it isn't allowed. It isn't their fault I seem to be the weakest. It isn't their fault. It's mine alone.

"George~" I squeaked. Dream hugged me from behind. The whispering quiets down to hide themselves. "I'm hungry~. Food now!"

"Ah." I peeked at the counter, people packed up and waiters were tumbling on their feet. "Still not done."

"I'm gonna try to squeeze through." Sapnap pointed to the crew of waiters then left.

I squished my cheeks, hiding my face. The small blows on my ego were rubbing on me too much.

"Georgie?" Dream sat right in front of me. Even with his mask, I can see the glimpse of concern. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just." Would it matter? It doesn't really. "Nothing, just being dramatic and maybe hungry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So George is having a small break down from hearing his fans worry about him. They see George as a fragile small boi and doesn't realize he's one of the best fighters. He knows that it's okay to worry and he's happy that they care about his well being, but his ego isn't letting this go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah!! Thank you for the kudos and small little comments!! It made my day. Thank you <3
> 
> Please enjoy today's chapter. I'll try to update once or twice a week.

**Sapnap's POV**

I bit my lip, adrenaline and excitement barely contained. After almost an hour tracking the bastard in the damn mountains, we had him cornered by his back. Making this luckier, he hardly had any armour covering vital parts. Just like the last hunt, this would be a breeze.

I nodded at George's position behind the tree, clenching his iron sword and seemed to be praying. Smiling with determination behind his comically large goggles, I dashed to Dream's behind.

Split-second, I damaged part of his leather chest plate before a small wolf jumped out. I slashed its stomach, scattering blood on my face. But before I could wipe it off, I shrieked. 

"Fucking!-" A larger wolf bit then tore out a chunk of flesh from my leg. 

I dug my sword down its neck then dropped to the dirt. "Regen- Where's that damn-" I couldn't finish my words. Tears welled in my damn eyes as I choked a breath.

"Bye." I didn't have to look up. Dream marched on my leg, breaking the bone and staining it with dirt. I collapsed before he killed me.

I dropped from the sky then onto the warm patch of grass. Phantom pains from my leg made me sit still for a second. I don't know why I get these pains more than the whole team. Maybe I get killed too easily?

I could barely make out a blurry haze already by the forest. "George?"

My communicator beeped; Bad yelled something about me gathering iron while George's stuff got burned. 

~

"George do you have some food?" My communicator showed Bad's name.

"Sap, food please" George's name popped up.

I hummed hiding the device.

Bad had the best idea of tracking the stronghold before Dream could. With George's Redstone knowledge, we -they?- could lay out a trap. I was tasked on being bait, pretending to still be on Dream's trail.

"I have enough." Dream mumbled, checking his ender pearls. I raised my sword, axe secretly placed behind me. You can never be too sure.

"Next time, put your communicator on silent." Purple specks still lingered around his frame.

I slashed my sword, missing his head. Jumping towards the side, evading another attack. I didn't realise that I stepped on nothing. I fell from the tree, hitting my head at a branch 

"Darn." I managed to cough up a laugh.

Dream almost landed right where I fell. I injured his ankle, making him fall over to the tree trunk. Placing my ground, I took my sword. But before I could get a hit, Dream took my axe slicing my face in half.

Ending up back at spawn, my device went haywire with messages. For a moment I couldn't see anything from discomfort itching my face.

"SAPNAP, NOW WE WON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" 

"Do you think he got us?" 

I don't think he might have noticed. I mean, he might think that I was supposed to just attack-

"Sap, just get back here."

And off I go again.

~

The achievement popped in our communicator. Our group stopped at our tracks. Before Bad could scream, our vision blurred. The illusion magic faded and the vision of the polished cobblestone arena came. It's interesting to see the forest waver off smaller than it is.

Our fans cheered for Dream’s victory, some yelling about how we did a great job. Still, my face and leg ached even when the magic in the event vanished. I should get it checked.

“Ah.” Bad sighed, panting lightly. Wiping sweat mixed with slight blood off his coat. “He won this time. Go Dream!” The enthusiasm in his manner never faded out.

I grinned while Bad tried to help me walk straight to the exit.

"We'll kill him next time!"

"Yeah!" Bad's light eyes flickered with eagerness. "We won last time, what's stopping it?" 

"Are you still going to Skeppy's event? You know it's another damn troll"

"First of all; language!" He pouted. "Second, if I didn't it would be rude! Skeppy knows not to go that far."

"Alright."

"You wanna come though?"

I stopped walking. "Absolute-"

“Told you I’d win this time! George lost the bet.” I heard Dream cheer from the crowd. “That was a good rematch though.”

"Ah." I coughed. Dragging myself to the exit once again. "George would be treating us today."

Lately, we've been kind of distant and it seems relatively lonely. They've been my best friends for years on end, and I don't want to change that. I also practically introduced them to each other. 

"Next time, then." The older male chimed. You can never get rid of that smile.

~

"Do you think George would like birch or acacia?" 

Shrugging, I buzzed through the shelves full of numerous blades and daggers. I'm not surprised Dream would pick a weapon for a birthday gift. Right now, he seemed to take a liking on a small dagger, tracing its marks on its hilt. It amazes me on how mesmerised he is when picking something for George. -And when it comes to him, he usually acts out bored. 

"Find something with a longer grip, I guess." I found a small yet thick bolo knife. Its sheath had a lot of marks. "Maybe something with double edges?"

After buying his blade, we headed back to the bar. It's generally popular amongst the crowd for the meat. I ain't surprised we can't get through.

George sat near the exit looking bothered. I can feel his nervousness and hints of anger.

"-but he dies the least from the group."  
  
I stared at a small group by his far left. Only catching a glimpse of what they said. I looked back at George. Them to the group again.

"Hope he doesn't overwork himself, too."

Tension wrapped around George. He covered up his ears clearly agitated. I was about to motion Dream, but he was already by George's side with a sing-song voice. This was the moment the group noticed us. They hushed down, seeming inaudible.

I sighed. "I'm gonna try to squeeze through." I pointed to the scattering waiters, leaving them. Perhaps Dream could cheer him up.

~

"I'm never going to make another bet." George growled, sagging on the way home. He was clinging onto Dream since it is a cold night and he has a large green coat.

Laughing, Dream brushed his hair down. The smallest male grumbled, playfully punching the other. "I'm serious! Every time I make a bet, the world just sides with you."

"I guess he's the universe's favourite." I chuckled.

"I'm-" Dream raised his hands against his chest and was about to get defensive when a knight straddles beside the two.

"Sir Dream! There's an emergency that needs your attention." The knight explained, keenly glancing at both me and George. This must be a hushed incident. 

In a sudden, Dream's frame stiffened but still kept George close. In spite of his mask covering his face, the knight chilled from the rapid change of atmosphere. As expected from one of the best royal knights. Respect would be given just from a stare.

It's supposed to be expected that Dream gets emergency missions often, being a royal knight and all. Having to chose entertainment than being a full-fledged royal knight, he never got anything if it isn't unduly concerning. Nevertheless, this kingdom does have a lot of knights and strict with its laws.

George nudged Dream forward, mouthing to go. "Alright. Let's talk."  
He crossed his arms and voice deepened. "Sapnap?"

I shrugged. Me and George went our way home. There was an odd feeling coming out of the knight's stare. George glared at the guy.   


  
"Weird." George scoffed.

"Yeah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter has Sapnap getting a bit lonely and dependent on his friends for company. I don't know if it's seen well, but he's now closer with the trio yet he doesn't want to leave or get left out from the Dream team. Though, there's a small rift between him and the others. Even from chapter 1 George's POV, some of Sapnap's actions aren't seen or heard of. 
> 
> He also knows both of them too well that he can see subtle signs from them. Sapnap also doesn't know what to do with this information, scared of making them uncomfortable and making a bigger gap. So this leads to him just being quiet and going along with everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys!! You show so much support and it just makes me happy!  
> Today's my birthday so enjoy 2 updates! Though, the other one would be by the end of the day.  
> I apologise for making this one short.

**Skeppy's POV**

As the magic illusion faded, Dream raised his sword as the booming cheers flooded down to his delight. Down the hill, the rest of the group seemed to be at the brink of ache. I chuckled. Bad's the one who appeared to be the proudest, even when they stood no chance this time.

I waved behind the rails of the arena, catching Bad's attention. His eyes flickered then dragged Sap to the exit. I wanted to take him to my new bar. It's been almost a year working on it, I just wanna dump my happiness. I'd love to see his reaction.

Moving along down the crowded stairs, I barely squeezing through the exit. I get that their manhunts are entertaining, but these much people? How much do they get out if this? I would want to join them for it if I'm going to be invited. Yet again, I'll never enjoy this.

"Skep-" I turned around. Bad was there, still out of breath. His dark coat wiped clean of any blood. "Hey- Can you- Can you give me a minute?"

I laughed. Seriously, every time he just scrambles on a rush even when there's no need to. He's too uneasy when he gets invited. It is honestly adorable.

"Bad!" I can't keep myself at peace. He's gonna love it. "Bad! Let's goooo!"

"Okay, okay!" I yanked his dark cloak forward, dragging him out of the arena to the streets. It was still packed up. I held up his tall figure as I hurry up my pace. He's surprisingly light. I kept turning across the sides to a stall where I paid to keep Spot. 

I climbed up with Bad behind me then rode our way to a broader road. Making sharp turns then speeding up, I can feel Bad inaudibly scream. My horse was certainly exhausted of me making him go faster. I'll give him treats later.

"SLOW DOWN!" Bad yelled by my ear, clinging onto my suit jacket. "SKEPPY I'M GONNA FALL!-" I pulled on Spot's reins. Bad almost squishes me to death between him and my horse. 

"Don't wanna wait to show you!" I whined. I've been working on it for a long time and kept it a secret from everybody. It's boring not having anyone else to share it with. Not today though, most were surprised to see a large eatery. Not to mention the fact that I only manage to sell plots of land. I finally have a fine job.

"Skeppy-," He squeezes me a hug, burying his face into my beenie. "If this is another prank of some sorts, you're going to buy me food for a week!"

"No, no no!" I made Spot stride, slower than last time, but still fast. "You'll love it! I carefully arranged this with all those boring junk, and I finally got it- It's amazing! Promise."

I heard him mutter under his breath. "If you're this proud. It is something to look forward to."

~

"Holy fudge, Skeppy-" Bad stared, jaw dropped at amazement at the large establishment; my hard work to say the least. I jumped down from Spot, leading him to a nearby parking stall. His grip around my arms tightens. "Oh my gosh, you couldn't."

The brand new scent of furnished wood paired with the alcoholic and sweet aroma in the air, crowds flocked over to the bar as soon as it opened. "Bad, I welcome you to 'Blue Halo'! OUR new establishment!"

  
"Citrus peach coolers plus a big cheesecake!" I nodded at the waitress.

"In a few minutes." 

I leaned back, trying to contain my laughter. Apparently, Bad still thinks I set this up for shits and giggles. I got a snicker from the waitress, seeing Bad in shock. I can barely hold my own laughter in. We're fortunate to be by the back wall for people to notice. I looked like I'm enjoying bullying the guy.

"I can't believe that you made someone change their bar's name-"

"I did not!" I wheezed with laughter, repeatedly slamming my hands. "Seriously, you've seen this place getting- being built! Why would an owner- anyone of a place have a different name for a first impression?"

By this time, Bad just shrinks away to the corner. Flustered? Just embarrassed. "I-I don't know? You know a lot of people! I-I just!-"

A small pang of emotion clung onto my leg. Uncomfortable? He seems too uneasy. Does he not like it? I mean, I just revealed it to be ours. He may not like the sudden responsibility and he can't just deny a gift.

I bit my lip. I hid behind a cheery tone "Well, if you want it to be ours!"

Bad jumped from his seat, squealing in sudden delight. He grabbed my shoulders, looking directly at my soul with a deathly stare but carried a found gentleness. "Don't you dare say this is a prank. This is just- This is too great! I-I just!"

"You like it! Knew you would!"

He finally calmed down, nervousness replaced with full-on delight. I can see sparks from the way he moved. "I can't imagine how much work you've put into this!"

"I know, I'm amazing!" I flaunted "Keep it going."

"The food's fantastic too." The waitress from earlier placed down the fruit drinks and the cake. Bad became worried about the drink, but before he could ask, she assured him it isn't alcoholic. She left having Bad examine the drink like a cat.

"I didn't hire much, but they are good!" I took a glimpse at the counter. The small crowd was still there, yet appears to be satisfied. 

"It's incredible! It really is!"

~

Bad had to go to the bathroom a second. As I waved my goodbyes to the last of the employees as I personally closed the bar. I turned off most of the lights, leaving some on then closed the bar's doors and the windows. Sitting down, I waited for Bad.

  
It was cold though. Not unbelievably cold, but goosebumps had shivered up my skin, hair standing on edge. There's something wrong. Terribly. Maybe something in the atmosphere? I just- I have to get out of here

"Bad?" There's no answer. I stood up, dashing to the restroom.

"BAD! This isn't fucking funny!" I swore intentionally, still nothing.

Nobody. Nobody in this damn place.   
Someone kidnapped Bad? Why couldn't he scream or fight? Chloroform? Oh God have mercy.

I closed all of the lights then ran to the back door. I couldn't see my horse anywhere. If they're taking Bad, why would they take my horse? That'll make hiding harder for them. What if he left on purpose? That'll be too unreasonable.

I clawed at my skull, barely holding an outcry. There aren't any people down the road at night. I looked at the far left, sprinting. A wider road perfect for horses. He has already gotten far if I'm correct. If I kept going straight, I might end up with some lead- just something.

I kept running. Possibly for an hour? Or less. I don't know why something felt wrong or why I suddenly knew he was just gone. I knew that Bad wouldn't leave, not he'd get taken. So why would he disappear without a word?

My legs shook and my shoulders hurt. I'm barely about to collapse, gasping for air. I don't know why I felt a dark pit form in my stomach. I only know that I ended up in the street where my house is. And by the stalls, there was Spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I didn't show much of Skeppy's 'insecurities', as I call it. I want to focus on how happy he gets when he achieves something and how much he actually cares for Bad, besides all of the trolling. It's actually difficult to show what I plan for Skeppy. I also wanted to let people see some hints of what may happen in the future, though it's too indirect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to practice my other writing style. I don't think it's that good, but I'm proud of it.  
> Also, even if it's in third person's view, we're still focusing on Jef (Opp!Skeppy).

**Author's POV**

Jef tried not to squirm too much on his seat. Sad barely had a blow to Nightmare's head. He suddenly had to block his ears from the sudden yell of the fans around him. 'Why wouldn't they just watch in peace?' He mentally screamed.

Good had invited him to another one of their 'manhunts' as Nightmare called it. Speaking of Nightmare, he had to dodge another hit from Georgie that had him by the neck. He's at a disadvantage, only having a golden sword and leather boots. Another wave of cheers blew his ears. He pulled his beanie over his head.

Even if Jef appears to be close to Good, It constantly annoyed him to an extent, just listening to all kinds of insults the man spat. It makes his mood worsen when Georgie and Sad were truly trying their best. They're trying to outwit the 'best' fighter amongst them. 'Can't he just give them some slack?'

"Shit-" Good blocked Night's strike, chopping his hand off. He splattered his blood into Night's eyes. He then tackled the other, pinning him down hanging his own sword by his neck. "Bye~"

"No u." Then he's gone, wasting another ender pearl. He'll have to get another bunch.

George came running over the annoyed male, already bandaged Sad's shoulder. Good sagged, leaning towards the tree waiting for George to fix up the stump on his arm. Sad didn't bother to wait for the other two. He was the fastest, yet lacked on combat.

Jef gave a cheer for Nightmare this time. He liked seeing Good's face drop, even when it'll get him into trouble. It's the only way he gets to piss him off.

~

"What the fuck was that?" Good squeezed Jef's shoulder. He had a small smile, with a gentle look. It looked to be genuinely friendly, but it stings him inside and his shoulder. He's extra pissed for some reason.

"Ahh," Jef often keeps excuses for events like these. He almost never gets caught. Yet, he shouldn't have pissed him off. 'There's something annoying him today.' "People were staring. I don't like- I just-"

Good shoved Jef down, not caring anymore. His light coat paired with golden and sky trims at the edges majestically flowed by his back. It's ironic how precious he looks, yet have such personality. 'He could be an angel if you ignore the dried blood stains', Jef confessed.

"I'm hungry," Good finally moves, yanking Jef by the arm like a kid. The other bit his mouth closed. "Move."

They got onto Jef's horse -Spot who Good keeps 'borrowing' every time he goes out. It's not like Jef goes place to place often, but he misses his horse when Good leaves the house. He deems it fortunate enough that Good doesn't end up killing it.

Jef clung onto the other's coat. Good has tendencies to drift away from thought, causing to ignore people. Jef doesn't want to have another scar from falling off. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Where we can get something free." He rode Spot down a broader path. Jef hummed, knowing what he's talking about. Good has always abused the benefits of their establishment. However, he wouldn't call it 'theirs', Good was the one who manages everything. The only thing Jef does is promote the place -having a decent brand in potion-making which Good helps in managing too. He doesn't complain though, Jef has no idea about business. He feels like a leach.

~

The two boys walked from the back door of 'Blue Halo' one of the best alcoholic bars. Good is an addict to sweet liquor, which Jef fears of. When he gets drunk, he's even more hostile. He leaves after Good's 4th beer. Jef couldn't care less about the alcohol, but the cream cakes are to die for.

It was a bit crowded, much to his dismay. Both of them took a table nearby the centre. Good couldn't care less about what makes him uncomfortable, he swore. Though, it's great that out of the arena, he's still feared to be a ruthless hunter. No one would go buddy-buddy on the guy.

"Strawberry lemonade vodka... lots of vodka and pork- no, I mean beef." His voice held such pleasantness, it sickens Jef. The waitress sweat, looking at me pleading to be quick.

"Uhm. Cheesecake." I leaned over the table.

"It'll be a while. Thank you" She left in a hurry. I almost chuckled at a memory where Good fought a chef here once. I pity them so much.

~

"-that fucking mask," Good kept ranting out. The rest of the employees already left. Jef volunteered to close up the bar so they could have some extra time. He also couldn't just sit down while listening to Good. The other might lash out on him again. "God, It makes me- I want to squeeze his life out!"

Jef shut the doors close with chains and a few locks after putting back the broom. The last thing he needs to do is to clean up Good's plate. 

Speaking of Good, he muttered something before going to the back where the bathroom is. Jef smiled as he took the dirty dish to wash. The other seems to be calmer even when drunk, a rare occasion. Jef thanked whatever's out there for it.

  
A shiver went up his spine. He wiped his hands on a towel. He just finished cleaning up, he should feel cold. But it's freezing, yet it isn't. Not unbelievably cold, but goosebumps had shivered up his skin, hair standing on edge. The feeling only lasted for a moment. "Weird. Did I left the windows open?"

He shrugged the odd feeling off, now ready to go home. He just needs Good out to Spot. 

"Hey Good? I finished up, we need to go home-"

"Good?" The taller one stood in front of him, composed and hands fiddles with each other. The intoxicated look he had disappeared, but you can still smell it. He possessed the gentle look from earlier, but something told him it's pure. Jef stood there kind of confused.

'Good' reached out. "Skeppy a-are you alright?"

He slapped his hand away. Jef would laugh if Good suddenly changes, but this feels as if he's another person. This _'Good's'_ intentions were written on his face. He didn't mean to say _'his'_ name or any malice.  
He breathes in and with a shaky voice, he spoke. " _S-Skeppy_?" He hadn't heard that name after Good promised never to mention it. The only promise he made and kept.

The other's usual gloomy eye lights filled with worry. He can see how 'Good' bit his lip as he thought. He's more readable this way. This is something he hasn't seen for a while. This felt foreign

He looked down at his own clothes and almost gaped at what he saw. The taller one rubbed his eyes. "A-and what am I wearing?"

" _This isn't a good joke_ , " Jef growled. They were just a few words, but the other felt every emotion ringing in his ear. He held 'Good' by the arms, squeezing tight, glaring at his very being. The other had no choice but to shrink down, smaller than Jef. " _Fucking stop_."

His anger spilt out accidentally. Jef didn't know what reaction he wanted from the other. Regret? Or he just wants something he could predict. Either way, he didn't expect the other to cry. Not in a million years. _'Good'_ dropped his head as tears visibly dripped to the floor. Soft hiccups was the only sound left inside the bar.

Jef stepped back, horror and dread wrapped around his lungs. 'What in the hell did I do?' He kneeled down to the ground, trying to cheer the guy up -terribly if you see it. Underneath the other's breath, Jef swore he heard a _'Language'_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, I was excited to write about the opposite world. Mostly, I'm excited to show the relationships each character has with each other.  
> Today, I focused on Jef and Good. And a bit glimpse of Jef and Bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to make 2 chapters. So please enjoy a long read in this chapter. In the next one, I'll move on from Bad and Skeppy to George and Dream.

**Author's POV**

'What the hell is my horse doing here?' Skeppy sweat, now a bit calmer since he's sure Bad was home, yet unsettled on how unfamiliar his action is. Why would Bad come home without waiting for him or just telling him? Hell, if Bad did leave without telling, he wouldn't take Spot.

Skeppy cleared his head then smiled softly. 'Still- I guess, it's better that he's home.' He sighed. It's uncommon, but he thought Bad just got really bored. I mean, the guy just spent his day running around and getting killed. He could be exhausted after a large meal.

"Baaaad!" Skeppy sang, as he entered their shared house. A6d's room was locked, soft snores could be heard from behind the door. He's a hard sleeper so Skeppy doesn't have to hold his voice down that much. "Are you sleeping?"

There was a small thump from Bad's room. No answer as well, just rustling. He found this weird- Anyone will find this weird. The nervousness and suspension from earlier crept back to suffocate him. Skeppy went up the stairway, mind full of worry.

The smaller one tried to open the door, finding it locked. The rustling was louder, there were even loud hiccups. He quietly took a secret key from a loose floorboard, opening the other's room. Bad was on the floor, breaths are heavy and low, sweating profusely.

Skeppy instantly dropped, yanking a blanket off of Bad's bed to make a sort of towel. It isn't actually hot in the room, so he wrapped it around the taller one. "Hey, hey- Bad? You okay?"

There was a moment of silence. 'Bad' looked at Skeppy, eye lights reflected confusion with a sense of anger. Skeppy let go of his friend who to him looked distant. Everything about the man in front of him didn't settle right. Unfamiliar even.

"What- Where am- _Who the fuck is Bad_?"

"Fucking language?" Skeppy screamed in confusion. He stood, backing away from 'Bad'. He didn't know if this really is his friend. He would never curse if his life's on the line.

There's a pleading look in his eyes, yet all Skeppy could comprehend was his resentment. "Jef?"

"No?" He pointed at himself unconsciously answering an unasked question. " _Skeppy_."

'Bad' winced from the mention of his name. It made the other tense up. That expression was something he would only see in murderers. Skeppy could list everything that looked wrong just at the sight of his friend.

Another dreadful silence came over the two. They don't even know what to say. Could you blame them? They're both suffering from shock and waves of unexplainable confusion. It's like being dumped to a different country with no one speaking your language. Well, one was having a harder time with a panic attack.

~

'Bad' breathes in. He's the first one to have compose himself. Skeppy was outside at the opposite side of the door. Probably still trying to piece aspects of what happened together.

He stood by the door, 'his' coat laid on the bed exposing most of his face and light dirt hair, which looked natural on him. He considers it lucky that this 'him' has some kind of leather armour on his chest and legs. 'Bad' doesn't trust whoever is behind that door and maybe so does that guy. He glared at the wooden door before deciding to open it.

 _Skeppy_ -as he introduced himself-, stood his ground in front of him. He could as well be called intimidating, if it wasn't for the fact that he's looking up at 'Bad' from his chest. So short. Regardless, he held his guard up. This man in front of him was a skilled fighter. He could effortlessly tell from the determined flicker in his eyes and the grazes on his hands. Posture can tell the rest of the details.

"Good." He finally introduced himself. A deep chilling voice came from him. Skeppy didn't like it. It didn't fit nicely with his friend's face.

"What are you doing here?- No. Who are you? Where is Bad? How-" Skeppy has always been impatient when pissed. He grabbed his beenie then threw it down to calm him after he breaths. It just adds up in the tension of the room. "How the hell did you get here?"

"I don't know. Judging from the fact that you have no clue, you probably don't know how I got here." Good crossed his arms. "This is the only place I know. I -He took a deep breath- ' _panicked_ '."

"You are in his- _MY FRIEND'S_ body."

" _YEAH_. And I want to get the fuck out of IT!"

Skeppy slammed his foot down. He reached for Good's neck only to get caught up tangled with the opponent's hands. Both pushed each other backwards, yet their strength matched perfectly. "Don't you dare fucking swear while I'm here!"

Good cringed at the hypocritical comment.

Both dropped each other's hands. They're both in the same boat. They're somewhere unfamiliar. They both hated it. But, they both have to endure it.

"Just-" Skeppy's words hitched from the way he breaths. "What's the last thing you did?- Where were you?"

Good growled. He didn’t like how Skeppy could be so brash and insolent. He knows he's agitated, but where's his sense of danger? Does he know that he could snap his neck if he really wanted to? “I was out with a friend. I was drunk then ended up here.” He caressed his forehead. “And somehow, I’m sober.”

"Does this happen often? Or any other times?"

Good stiffened. "I guess- there are times where this happens. Maybe a few seconds or so?" He sighs and mumbles "It hasn't been this long though. I thought I was only daydreaming."

In situations like this, Skeppy usually calls Bad. Right now, that isn’t a possible answer. He pushed Good aside –who was pissed at it- then reached out for Bad’s drawer where he kept an emergency communicator. “Dream is the nerd when it comes to magic shit.” In dread, Skeppy could only distract himself with small talks, even if it's with someone he honestly dislikes. He never did well alone and under pressure.

“Then what? We wait?” Good leaned back against the closed door frame.

Skeppy scoffed, listening to the constant ringing of his communicator. “What else can we do, _smart ass_?”

Good kicked Skeppy's stomach.

**~* _~_ *~* _~_ *~***

Jef has never cheered someone up from crying. His friends were either too confident or too stiffened to cry. 'What would I want a person to do in this situation?' He impatiently thought. The only thing that came to mind to do is to get both of them home. The guy doesn’t look like a possible threat. He did cry pathetically after ' _asking him to stop it_ '.

Maybe he could talk to Georgie about this, or perhaps Nightmare heard events like this happening. Not knowing this himself –as an expert in magic, and anything weird as people called it- makes him even more frustrated at himself. Either way, he needs to calm whoever this is down- maybe both of them for the matter.

He made sure to gently guide the taller one up his horse. He often gave him remarks to be careful and look back at the guy as he rode slowly. The other decided to cling onto Jef’s sleeves. He usually detests anyone clinging onto him, but somehow he's undisturbed. In fact, it's been so long since someone depended on him. It felt nice. Yet the downside is that his clothes were wet. He prayed there wasn't any snot.

~

He placed a mug of hot cocoa on the nightstand beside his bed. ‘Good’ had finally calmed down on the ride back home, yet Jef had to make sure. This was his way of saying sorry for earlier. Right now, he’s on his bed wrapped around his blankets; and with Good’s clothes, it made the man look like a precious angel. Something he thought he'll never see from Good.

They both couldn't talk to each other before getting relaxed. Their situation wasn't common -none of anything is. So in sense, they did what felt like it. They both mentally agreed to it. It didn't take as much to get 'Good' cosied up. Jef only changed up his suit jacket.

“Jef- I’m Jef.” He finally motioned for the other.

“I’m sorry about earlier! My name’s Bad.” He squeaked as he took a hold of the mug. Even though he doesn't know what he did wrong, he knew he shouldn't talk about it.

The other almost chuckled at the irony of his name. “Can you tell me what happened- any events before you came here?”

“I was with a friend eating out. I only took a bathroom break, then I felt sort of bad.” He shifted between the sheets to get to a warmer side. He placed down the half-emptied mug. ”It- All of it was so sudden! I’m really sorry about earlier.”

“Ah.” For some reason, Jef feels dreadful for having Bad apologize to him in Good’s body. He could almost feel Good strangle his neck. He took a pen and a few sheets from the nightstand. “Don’t apologize, It’s fine. Both of us have the same story. However, have- has anybody dumped potions on you or did something in particular? Anything weird?”

“No. Nothing at all." Bad gripped the bedsheets tighter. The way he talked calmed Jef's nerves. It's sweet with hints of worry, not about himself, but about Jef. "But now that you mention it, I've been having daydreams like this for- lasting for seconds. But, before that, nothing. Nothing actually happened"

The smaller one kneeled down, pulling out an emergency communicator under the bed. Bad's interest perked up. "I'm going to call up one of my friends who could possibly help. Is that okay?"

The other eagerly nodded.

~

It's been half an hour, listening to the quiet ringing of the communicator. Almost an hour trying to contact Georgie or Nightmare. Jef was starting to panic again. Bad became worried about them despite not knowing who they are in the first place (even their names).

"They- They won't pick up!" Even if Jef had a good distance between him and Bad, Bad reached out his arm for Jef to squeeze. The smaller took it thankfully.

"I bet it's just late?"

"Sunny doesn't carry a communicator, they won't pick up, " Jef starts to hyperventilation from panic. His lungs start to feel pressure as his chest stiffens. He topples down to the floor. "Good's not here.."

"Okay okay, " Bad immediately got down, carrying Jef by the arms, then placed him onto the mattress. He took the blanket away from his face, to make Jef clutch it tightly. He caresses Jef's arms lightly while making him breathe through his stomach. "Breathe. In and out."

Jef could solely listen to the other's voice. He silently thanks him for not getting too close, but still found a way to help. Tears began to shed from his eyes. It's just warm.

"Hey-" Bad moved Jef's dark puffy hair away from his eyes. "Can- Could you name me five things you can see?"

The smaller one bit his lip. "The ceiling, the walls, " He clutched Bad's hand. The other just smiled, looking to cheer him on. "The bed, my closet and you?"

"Four things you can touch?"

"The bed- my blanket, my clothes and my face?"

"Three things you can hear"

"My voice, your voice, " Jef glanced around the room. "It's late, there isn't that much here. Crickets?"

"Good enough. Two things you can smell?"

"Your chocolate, and maybe -lavender?"

"One thing you can taste"

"It's still chocolate."

Bad hummed a tune. "Are you calm?"

"Thank you, " There was peace in the room. Bad was staring at him like a worried puppy. However, it just dawned over him that he's trusting a complete stranger. A complete stranger that treats him like a close friend. With Good's face, he couldn't help but do whatever he says or ask of. "I guess."

"Now, hear me out." The taller one sat beside the bed, brushing the other's hair like a mother to her child. Jef wouldn't move away, afraid to make it stop. "They're probably just asleep. We can always wait. I bet that your friend is with mine. No need to worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if people will get the pressure the four of them are having. I feel as if I ripped their personalities out too much -though, I think I did Badboyhalo good-. I'm not proud of this chapter because of that.  
> I'm excited to write Skeppy and Good's dynamic in the future. Well, here on their first encounter, I want them to have bad impressions of each other. I think it'll lead to a good friendship. Maybe not.  
> I personally think Jef will get attached to Bad for having a sweet and caring personality. Bad will probably just treat him like how he treats Skeppy, even if Jef is someone who would listen to any order or whatever he says.  
> I don't know if it's easy to understand or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have the motivation to do this chapter, but I got the inspiration for the next. I'll update when I can. Sorry if this feels rushed.

Dream sat straight against the lone chair, as the soldier from earlier adjusted the visual magic communicator. The soldier from earlier lead him to a secluded place -his house maybe?-. This piqued the masked man’s interest. This small level of secrecy just to deliver a small message is well thought. What could they possibly want from him this time? He just hoped it wouldn’t be like last time.

“Sir Dream.” The unnamed soldier and Dream saluted to the visual hologram. For a matter of seconds, his interest had vanished. The prince of his original birthplace came to view. Eyes flared with some kind of strength and will, which Dream dislikes. It was something he feared as well. “I believe I don’t have to introduce myself.”

He stared sorely through the hologram, crossing his legs and arms. It didn't take a genius to know what the highness wants; why would an important member of the royal family greet him in the first place anyways? He itched to be back home than be here. “Sir, if I may speak, please make this meeting short and cut to the chase.”

“Aren’t those harsh words coming from a respected royal soldier.” The prince laughed dryly, a pinch of disdain hidden in his tone. Dream picked it up effortlessly, though he doesn’t blame him, he has every right to. “Honestly, we would need your assistance on our ongoing war with the western empire. Your leadership-“

“I believe you have wasted your time, your majesty. _As I’ve told you a thousand times before._ ” The unnamed soldier glanced back and forth. It’s considered a great honour to fight for their kingdom. Plus this kind of treatment from the royal highness himself, there isn’t anyone who would turn down this kind of opportunity. Especially if it promises great riches and respect.

The contempt from earlier grew that it could now be seen from the face. The prince could only take so much before he splits. This type of rebellion- this disobedience from the highest order is unacceptable. “Sir, this is now an order from the Northern kingdom. You are to be drafted-“

“-To nowhere” He continued. He clicked his tongue before anybody else could speak. Dream shouldn't have worked for him. “Please let me refresh your memory that I am _no longer_ part of the family name, so being _no longer_ part of the Northern kingdom. I had advised you never to contact me if it regards to war. I am allowed to cut off ties with the Royal Army.”

“But sir! You can’t be joking!” The other soldier could just be dumbfounded, but he instantly regained composure then shut his mouth as he was stared down by the masked man.

“I was no longer part of the family, yet you keep pestering me with this.” Already having enough, he stood up, fixing up his mask. He didn't need to entertain his majesty, no more. “This can be bad for your reputation, your highness.”  
  


It’s been a few years since he cut ties off from his family. Being the only child of a famous family for unstoppable royal knights, his parents didn’t stop urging him to take up that role to a blood shed path.

Every day, forcing him to train. His entire life all for the sake of war. Dream always thought to himself. He did everything they told him but, in the end, there's a drag weighing down on him. Running on ahead, he seemed to achieve nothing. Every step, never touching down. As a kid, he couldn't do a thing but be guided away all the time.  
At first, all he knew was to fight for his motherland, to protect what he loved and believed in.  
Believed in? Did he actually have something to believe in? Or was it all drilled into his skull? Did he actually want to fight?  
What was he fighting for? What was it all for? Money? Power? Why did it have to drag him into their own fight? Why did it have to be him?

He jumped in fright after almost tripping over a trash can. Laughing, he kept walking. Coming back home.

He’s never going to regret leaving with George and Sapnap. Helping him with his crisis and staying by his side. By no means will he ever stop thanking them. Even so, heaven forbids him actually completely cutting off his past. He didn’t want to be reminded of it, yet he’s being pestered when he isn’t even in the kingdom.

“I’d rather burn alive than go back to fight endless battles.” Dream sighed, face warm from the way he breaths. He’ll never stop in his job though, fighting for the sake of recreation and survival. It turned his abilities to something he can perceive as positive. Something he can use to actually protect what he loves.

**~* _~_ *~* _~_ *~***

**George's POV**

I was trying to finish a few papers before going to bed. Dream usually does this, but tomorrow, I want to focus on spending time with the two. It'll also stop Dream's tendency to bulk up work, ruining his already wrecked sleep schedule. I can't say the same for me, though.

I bit onto the blanket by my side, pulling it close. It isn't exactly cold, but it is night already and it felt nice. I was hogging up the only light from a lone candle, why don't I just finish up the look? I took the blanket, covering myself.

I heard the door creak open. Dream was finally home. I smiled, not looking up from my papers. "Is it serious this time?"

He gave me a hum before falling beside me. I placed down the papers on the desk, shifting near him. Taking his head then placing it on my lap, I start to stroke his silky golden hair. They were frizzled, kind of hard tugging out the knots.

"I was right. They're having a war." I rubbed the edges of Dream's mask. I can tell the speck of hurt from the rough tone. He shouldn't have to think about this.

Dream slapped my hand out of the away, to completely remove the smiley mask. I took the mask before he threw it away; I don't want to fix it up again. His smirk came into view, emerald eyes staring back at my muddy ones. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"And it isn't our problem." I gave his mask a peck.

He snatched his mask back, dropping it on his face. I couldn't hold my laugh. "You're being adorable."

"I am adorable!" I leaned back against the stacked pillows. "I don't know what you're doing."

"Mm," He adjusts himself before closing his eyes. I raised a brow waiting for him to continue. Yet, I met with slow breaths. Snores?

He was asleep.

I was about to tell him to get off of me, but a sudden shock of chill hit my spine. It felt colder than it should have. A harsh sting is all that left of the cold.

I leaned over to Dream. "Did you feel that-"

He sat up, hitting my skull. Both of us jumped then cried out in pain. Damn that fucking mask being so fucking hard!  
"Urgh."  
I playfully hit Dream's side. His trench coat was awfully cold. He didn't budge nor moved, only sank his hands into his face. He growled, distorted and in pain.

"Hey-" I reached out, lightly squeezing his shoulder. "Is it that bad? Dream?"

"God damn it-" his voice was low, distorted even. He looked back at me. It was the same face, yet his eye lights glowed dimly and smirk seemed lethal. "You want me to change my name to _Dream?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Dream's little backstory got introduced well. I didn't want to give him a flashback since there would be spoilers. I didn't want to go back to the previous manhunt just to show this. So in the end, this chapter is off at a lot of points.  
> I see his great skill and wit in battle from everyday forced training. He never got to decide for himself and believed whatever he's told. He's raised as a golden child and was pushed to whatever his parents made him do and believe. When Sapnap and George got to open his eyes, Dream decided to run away to his best friends. Please let me clarify that he decided to not let his skills go to waste and do manhunts. He chose this and isn't traumatised by the constant fighting, since it isn't actually fighting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend bit me by accident. It was horrible
> 
> I wanted to write a fight scene here, but somehow it didn't work out. I'm sorry.

**George’s POV**

“Change your name?” I raised a brow. Dream kept that teasing, almost disturbing smirk. “Dream- We already changed your name. Your name is Dream.”

“If my memory is correct, my current name is Nightmare.” Dream dropped onto the bed again, still observing my moves.

I faked a laugh, a bit annoyed. It’s late. He was already asleep earlier, how come he’s being energetic? “I’m not calling Sap for this. This prank is too stupid.” I raised my hands in defeat, laying back into bed. “Just tell Sap that you got me or something. I don’t really care. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Georgie,” He finally laid back beside me. “That’s an awful fucking nickname, even for Sad. Give him some slack.”

I screamed. I sat up, pushing him off the mattress. “ _Nope!_ No. You shut it, right now. It’s sleepy time. We sleep.” Dream looked back from the ground like a dumbfounded puppy. There weren’t any traces of pain, which is good. “I just finished next manhunt’s papers. I get to sleep in tomorrow, and so do you, whether you like it or not.”

“Angry too much?” He said in his natural teasing manner. It unnerved me on how annoying he is today. Maybe that soldier pissed him in some way. Still, that doesn’t mean I should put up with this. “Plus, when did you like blue that much?”

“ _Again_ ,” I hissed, snatching away the blanket. I’m tired. “Stop being weird. I want to sleep with you.”

“You’re the weird one.” He chuckled.

Hearing a yawn, he climbed back onto the bed; I felt his arms hug me tight, pulling me close. I snuggled near as he buried his face onto my nape. The heat coming from his body and the low hums in his throat, plus the quiet room, I fell asleep.

“Fuck- Dream!” I bawled in stinging pain. Thrashing my fist at his side, he released me from the tight grip. Dream cursed silently. Sitting up, I delivered a kick to his side again. “Dream! What’s wrong with you?” I lightly caressed my shoulder, where I felt bumps from a bite mark. He drew blood from me.

“Fucking- Georgie, _what’s wrong with you?_ ” He glared back at me with the same words coming out of his mouth. I knew he wasn’t mad. Though, his tone showed me confusion. ‘What’s wrong with you?’ Is he serious? Feigning innocence would get him nowhere.

“Didn’t I tell you I’m tired?” I didn’t take my eyes off of his own. He’s still as clueless as before. He’s being irritating in the dead of night. “Dream, I want to sleep.”

“What’s with this _‘Dream’?_ ” Looking back at me as he spoke out of breath, no clue what so ever in those dead eyes. He seemed desperate for an answer.

I coughed, whining. “Dream, I want to sleep.” What else could I answer to that?

"What's with it?" There wasn't any trace of teasing in his voice anymore. A sense of betrayal and discomfort washed through my guts. Was he actually acting?

"Dream?"

"Who is _Dream_ , Georgie?" Was he begging for an explanation? Eyes twitching, maybe at the brink of spilling anger. He was serious. Almost at the brink of insanity. I was confused, yet it made his tone move close to hostility. How can I give him an answer?

This isn't Dream.

I leapt, tackling whoever it actually is down. His back landed back to the floor again. I stood on his stomach, crushing his thigh. He shrieked, rolling back under the bed after scratching my ankle. I didn't care. Running to the door where the drawer kept my communicator.

"Sap. Pick up." Huffing, exiting the room.

I tried to slam the door lock. _'Dream'_ bashed his side to keep it open. Is just as confused? I can't expect whatever's going in his head to understand that I was as well.

"Georgie,-" I lunged myself at the door, shutting it completely.

"Dream, stop." Locking the doorknob, I sank back onto the ground with my back onto the door. "I'm going to call Sap. I won't leave you. Just calm down."

"WHY WON'T YOU CALL ME BY MY NAME?" Though I can't see his face, the turmoil mixed with betrayal burned into my head. I can't comprehend why he felt betrayed. I wished I could.

Dream is possessed. Great. Fucking great.

"WHEN HAS YOUR NAME BEEN _NIGHTMARE?_ " I cried, grabbing a chunk of my hair. The ringing of the communicator was barely inaudible.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PICKED _'MY'_ NAME."

"I GAVE YOU _'DREAM'_ , NOT NIGHTMARE."

It wasn't a lie. I gave Dream his new name. However, Nightmare? Really? Maybe the whatever possessed him combined memories. That's the only possible explanation right now.

There was a hasty knock by the end of the hallway. I didn't understand why Sap went directly here, not picking up the communicator. I guess- Well, he does live near. Shaking my head, I told 'Nightmare' Sapnap came then running down the hall. I didn't want to hear whatever he screamed back.

Sap hardly stood straight against the wall. I can tell that he threw on random clothes in a hurry. Even if he was obviously tired, his eyes were opened red and tired; he somehow understood the crisis of the situation.

"I picked up and heard the screaming. Is he crazy, now?" He let himself, however, I had to tug him forward. I whispered an apology for waking him up.

"I think- Maybe he got possessed?" I chewed the insides of my mouth. I would have laughed at my own explanation, yet Sapnap eyed me for more information. "He keeps yelling that- his name was _Nightmare?_ Then bit me. Also the screaming. He's acting crazy- I don't know what to do."

"Well, it's awfully quiet right now." Sapnap opened the locked door. I stepped aside. 'Nightmare' sat on the ground, leaned by the left side of the wall, out of breath. His mask was back tied onto his face, but made sure it doesn't cover his mouth.

"Please tell me your _'real name'_ is Sadnap." He didn't look at us.

Sapnap shifts uncomfortably. His hand that was hidden from 'Nightmare's' vision pulled a rope out under the back of his shirt. I understood. "I wished."

"Look, let me see if you've been splashed potions or something." I took the rope then hid it under my shirt. Sapnap proceeded to enter, kind of too relaxed. An act. I followed.

There was a small pause. I knew Sapnap saw the hesitation in how he moved.

I went to the side, near the leg of our bed. Sapnap advised him to go near the bed so that he could look for glass shatters. Nonetheless, 'Nightmare' didn't let Sapnap touch him; he peered at him like he didn't recognize how he moved. Fortunately, he did what he was told.

I leapt again tying him up the bed's post. He shrieked, yet didn't thrash around or even hit me when having the chance to. However, he broke Sapnap's nose. He calmed down when I tugged the rope, tightly securing his body and leg to the bedpost.

"Aren't you being kinky?"

I jabbed his leg with my arm.

**~*~*~*~*~***

**Author's POV**

There was a sudden chill that ran through his body. Something that ran colder than it should have. Georgie bit his lip with the weirdness in mind. Regardless, it was late at night, it was supposed to be cold.

"Come on. Get off of me." Georgie nudged 'Nightmare' off of his lap. At least, he believes it's Nightmare.

There was a low grumble from the other. Dream dragged himself straight and laid down by his supposed lover's side. Georgie took off the other's mask, setting it aside so the other can have a comfortable sleep. Seeing his peaceful face this close is dizzying. Dream hummed satisfied as Georgie brushed his head with a kiss, then cuddling down to the taller one's chest. The other couldn't help but hold him close. The smaller one responded by snugging his face to the taller one's.

It was nice having George this close and affectionate to him, Dream fell asleep easily. Georgie hummed satisfied as Nightmare seemed sweeter today, and just fell asleep for once. He soon followed the other to sleep.

~

Sadnap threw his communicator out the window, growling in his sleep. Whatever Good wants is none of his business. He'll take care of it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George thinks 'Dream' was possessed. He did felt a chill, and his attitude altered. What else can he possibly think?  
> Nightmare probably thinks 'Georgie' is cheating on him. The guy is usually clingy, so he's extra stunned for George to flip him off every time. When he's confused, he naturally acts illogically and does whatever comes to his head. I want to make him seem unreasonably chaotic. Nonetheless, he can never hurt Georgie/George. In this Chapter, he still doesn't fully recognize that this isn't Georgie.  
> I also think it's funny that Dream and Georgie doesn't acknowledge each other changed. It's adorable, really.
> 
> Ps. I chose the name Sadnap since according to Dream, that was supposed to be his name.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support and comments you guys give. Thank you for the kudos and the hits, they're all appreciated. I couldn't be even happier!! I thank everyone <3.

**Author's POV**

Skeppy's eyes fluttered awake. He groaned, waking up from the floor of his room. No, It was Bad's room. 'Why am I sleeping on the ground?'. Ruffling his hair to wipe his drowsiness away, he hears soft snores on the bed. Gripping the drained communicator, as all of the memories from last night flooded his head.

"Wake up." He stood up from where he slept, then pulled off the other's blanket. Good's naturally glaring eyes were soft and relaxed, and complexion glowed peacefully. Skeppy unconsciously tried to wake him gentler this time.

The taller one shifted in sleep, eyes blinked tearful from waking up so early. Skeppy stared at him weirdly as he squinted in disbelief or familiarity. Honestly, he wishes it was familiarity.

"Skeppy?" Bad sat up, his normal worried delicate tone rang through his ears.

" _What-_ Wait. Wait a moment." Skeppy dropped the blanket moving away. He picked on his ears, thinking they were deceiving him. "Is that- Is it _really you_ , Bad?"

"Yes, I am. It's me." He flinched when he tried to stand up, falling onto the bed again. He curled himself as a squeak of discomfort escaped him. "My hip hurts! Skeppy- What did you do?"

"The 'other you' tried to _defend_ himself- you know, he doesn't know me and he got scared. You don't need to worry, he was fine." The smaller one smiled nervously as he searched for a redstone charger. He didn't want the other to get troubled about the other him being a jerk last night. He needed an excuse other than beating up each other. He could feel his arm ache, desperate for comfort.

Bad caressed his side as he took his wrinkled cloak from the mattress. With his naive mind, seeing Skeppy somewhat awful and serious after awakening, he thought the other him had been so frightened and begged his friend to stay by his side. He formed an adorable imagined situation, that appeared somewhat alike to what happened to Jef and himself.

"Were you hurt? Good- The other you, told me he had a _friend_ with him." He left the communicator by the ground to charge, then went out of the room to get a bag. They had to consult the others about this. Skeppy wouldn't want to see that guy again. Plus, this may be harmful.

"Ah, Yes!" Bad lit up, dressing himself up. Understanding the situation and needing to comprehend what just happened. Both of them have no clue about magic or anything about the circumstance. "Jef was nice! He gave me hot chocolate, and listen- he's just a sweet muffin. It was weird he had a _small panic attack_ when I called him Skeppy. He did look like you, but edgier? How can a person look edgy with orange? I can't explain it."

The other smiled from the other room. He was pleased that Bad didn't get hurt, yet was still irritated, maybe there were hints of envy or spite. He spent most of the night warring against Good, and just got a blink of sleep cause both got tired. Skeppy had fainted off to rest and even so, Good got the bed since he was remarkably stronger. He couldn't just go to his own room and bed, leaving the stranger behind to do whatever. Spending time with Good drained him to the brim.

"Were you alright with the other me?" Bad was already by the door, pulling his boots on and waiting for the other. Skeppy darted through the doors, with a couple of bread ready to go.

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered without emotion. He really did dislike the guy. Bad followed him to Spot's stable, worried on how Skeppy replied.

~

Dream waked up sore. Groaning as he shuffled his weight against the bedpost. Did he sleep sitting up? He bolted his eyes open realizing he couldn't move. Oh, his mask was on him. His hands were tied up against his own body, and leg. A stinging pain waved through his tied up leg. The way he was tied up was unprofessional, yet it did its job preventing Dream's freedom. "Urgh, George?"

He saw George by the end of the bed, curled up sleeping quietly. To the side, he was stunned seeing Sapnap sleeping by leaning on the other side of the bed. 'Why is Sapnap here?'. Both didn't react when called by their names. When his drowsiness swept away, he finally notices his old books messily stacked open by the floor.

He swears, if George acted affectionate last night just so he wouldn't expect a prank to go off, he'll scream. 'I'll give them credit for the effort, but they fell asleep before they could have finished.' Dream rolled his eyes.

"George!" He slammed his free leg down the bed. The mattress squeaked and George fell off the end.

"Sapnap!" He screamed louder since he couldn't reach the other, yet he continued to be peaceful.

George cursed irritated, waking the last one sleeping. He stood up, glaring through Dream who shrank in confusion.

Dream faked a laugh which George got alarmed at. He internally raised a brow. "Yeah, this is a good prank. Whatever this may be."

"Prank?" Sapnap repeated the last word he heard. He rubbed his eyesockets, moving his bangs to the side since his bandana's off. Dream could see George hiccup and almost tear up. He glanced back at Sapnap for an explanation. "God damn it Dream, I don't know how you're this dedicated pranking us."

" _Me?_ I'm the one tied up here!"

"Well, you were being crazy and almost tried to attack us!" Dream just now noticed Sapnap's red nose with a few tissues up it.

"What?" He looked at George bewildered.

"You keep calling yourself 'Nightmare'!"

"What?"

"I think you were possessed."

"What?"

The smaller one was about to argue, but he just began to walk up the other. George warns his lover if he tries anything again, he wouldn't hesitate to break his bone. So that's why his leg was aching.

Dream chuckles in a high tone, still not understanding what the hell happened. He just woke up from a good sleep to some kind of cultist's place waiting to sacrifice him.

"Now that you're back to normal, please tell me you have an explanation for this." Sapnap yawned then pointed at Dream -at all of him to be exact. He then referred to the books scattered into piles. Dream just got reminded of the mess they created with his books. "We've been trying to get you back to normal with whatever we had and you've just kept shouting profanities."

"Last night I slept peacefully with George. What the fuck?" He fixes up his hair while keeping the mask, completely covering his face.

"I didn't get any sleep. You _bit_ me."

"Huh?"

Before anyone can retort, there were rapid knocks from the front door. Dream pointed at the books making the two do something about it, standing up. "I'll get it."

"Dream?" His name was sung behind the door, muffled.

"Skeppy?" He opened the door looking down at him. Bad stood behind, sweat breaking down with a few crumbs on the tired face of his. "Bad?"

"We have a problem. It can't be explained easily." Bad trailed off. "Confusing actually?"

"Kind of like our situation." The tallest rubbed his head -more like his mask. He didn't expect this much early in the damn morning. He left the door open, sluggishly dragging himself to the other room. He didn't want to limp in front of the two.

  
Skeppy couldn't hold a small wheeze from the mess scattered around, which George and Sapnap were trying to clean. Bad sighed at the sight, joining in to clean up.

"Did we agree to have shit today? Or is it a coincidence?" Sapnap laughed along with Skeppy who dropped his bag outside the room, finally helping out. Bad screamed language at both of them. George held a smile at the small exchange. It's great to have a bit of sunshine.

  
Dream followed them all inside the room, with a few loafs of bread. He threw one at Sapnap who dropped a book to catch it and gave the other to George. He didn't need to ask the other two if they ate, he can tell from Bad's face.

"Now, can I please know what happened while I slept?" He glanced over at George for a moment then at Bad. "Then Bad and Skeppy's story of whatever they have?"

~

"It's kind of like what happened to us." Skeppy tagged in after George.

"But, I don't think it's possession." Bad continued, humming. "It's like, I've been dragged to a new world. I've met another 'Skeppy' and he met another 'Bad'."

"He was _kinda_ _mean_."

"Other Dream was crazy."

Dream hummed, kind of having a clear clue on both stories. Both are similar in some ways, especially that shot of chill. Though, he didn't actually meet another George -maybe he did, just not noticed since he slept throughout the night. He's been looking through the now nicely stacked books against the wall.

These books were where he did all his research on combat and magic. He used to be forced to study each word inside them, then ended up drowning in curiosity. 

There was a small voice of familiarity that rang inside Dream's head. He knows he has heard something like this. Maybe it had to do with dimensions like the Nether and The End? However, it involves humans that seemed like each other.

  
"I think I have an explanation on whatever this is." The tallest opened up a book, skimming through the pages. Nothing that mentions anything related to their situation. Bad had joined in his search, being another one that has some sort of clue. Sapnap and George try to find any usual stains of potion effects or splashes.

Bad poked Dream with an open book on a chapter called 'Duping (Duplication)'. Dream raised a brow, taking his time to read through the chapter. It was an old tale about soldiers using these certain tactics to duplicate their weapons and materials. Though it's limited to a few elements, it goes on to detailed information on how it works. It makes use of nearby universes to 'glitch' out materials through nothing. It doesn't state any harmful effects from the people using the items or doing the procedure itself. Yet, over time, the process they do the 'dupings' stopped working. The writer believes it's from otherworldly beings interfering.

It was stupid in Dream's thoughts. The fact that there were no consequences unleashed and that the materials and weaponry remained, were too absurd. Maybe he read the language wrong. You can't just make stuff appear out of nowhere with some sort of 'glitch'. The book- All the books Dream had were centuries old. However, the mention of alternate universes that was severely implied, piqued his interest.

"Bad, find anything that mentions dimensions or alternate universes." He placed the book down, skimming through the other pile. "I have an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Dream wakes up extremely confused about the situation. Bad and Skeppy joins in the mess and tries to find whatever the hell is happening and why. I'm trying to make something up with the interesting concept Minecraft's past history of duping. I'm sorry if this gets boring from the theories, so I'll make it short.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's POV**

"Jef. Wake up." The smaller one rasped in a breath. He managed to open an eye. Soon after, his back throbbed sore from sleeping sitting up. Rubbing his eyes, memories from last night slowly became a view.

"Wait, Bad?" He stared at the other who was chewing on a piece of potato. The other already changed up clothes with a small bag tied underneath his now grey cloak and ready to leave the house.

"Good. Who else?" Good threw the smaller a chunk of the baked potato, then left the room. He bit deep into the food, staring at the door. The taller one was awfully patient with him today. Though, he wouldn't complain when Good didn't yank his leg making him fall off the bed.

He didn't waste time standing up and getting ready to go. The smaller one didn't need to wait for Good to get irritated to move. Grabbing a new long-sleeved jacket and orange vest, he changed up clothes.

  
"Last night you had a different attitude- Well, of course, it wasn't _you_. That person said he was with a friend." Jef stumbled out of the room, following the other out of the house. Good snarled at him, irritated as he mentioned it. Though, this irritation was a soon to be a rant fest.

"That other you was an _infuriating pumpkin_. I beat the shit out of that annoying mouth. If he didn't put up a fight, I might have completely broken that arm." Jef flinched when the other swore. It made him even more uncomfortable knowing he fought the other him. Good unknowingly glanced at the other as he dragged him to Spot. "Did the other me talk shit?"

"He was nice. Cried a lot, but we- _I_ managed to calm him down." There was a spark of relaxation in Jef's tone. He's aware of his own lie, just trying not to get teased at early in the morning. The taller one clenched the other's arm tighter, gritting his teeth. He just had one of the worst nights in his life while Jef only had a child to take care of. The smaller one shut his mouth and didn't acknowledge the pain on his arm.

Good kept ranting about as he drove him and Spot to Nightmare's house.

~

Nightmare shifted awake. Daylight landed on his face. _His face?_ Didn't he just put on his mask? Where's his mask?

He shot up, from the bed with piercing eyes open. No ropes tied him up the bedpost. That 'Sapnap' wasn't here either. There he was, on the bed, in their room, with his lover in his arms. Where he should have been.

Was it all just a vivid dream?

  
Georgie muttered something, pulling the other close as he slept. He didn't have anything blue on, only his usual baggy red shirt. Nightmare moved the smaller ones face by the sunlight to get a good look. The other didn't have any traces of being enraged, only had a delighted aura as he continued to sleep. 

"It was all a dream. Get over it." He whispered to himself, getting out of bed. Something made him think otherwise. It was too vivid. The emotions that ran through his veins in that dream felt reality. He remembered everything in it too. It appeared more like a memory than anything else, really. He remembered what that 'Georgie' said in between his own thoughts. "I think I am crazy."

"Yeah, but you are _my_ crazy."

He flinched from the other's sluggish words. Georgie smiled, half awake. Staring at the other's face that soon got covered by his half-broken mask. Nightmare didn't like how his breath felt on his face, so he destroyed the bottom part of the smiley mask.

"Are you alright? You seem disturbed." The smaller closed his eyes humming a tune. He stretched out, feeling awake as ever. "You're early for once, too."

"It's nothing. It was just a dream." Nightmare gave the other a playful little smirk as he changed his trench coat. He never bothers to actually change clothes if it doesn't stink.

Georgie glared at him. There _was_ something wrong. The way he dully moved just struck him, 'please notice, there's something wrong'. Though Nightmare never hid something this light towards him, so it must have been the chill in the air. The blonde does have sensitive nerves.

He got up and out the bed himself, hoping up to pet Nightmare's messy golden locks. Their height difference was sometimes troublesome when Georgie wants to give affection. "Where's my morning kiss?"

Nightmare didn't wait for a second pulling the other up like how you carry a child. The other's pouts were too adorable as he pecked his cheek. Staring at the brunette's satisfied expression and teasing smile, he could help the rush of red on his own face. Those cool eyes that stared back into the crudely drawn dotted eyes. Blushing, he pecked the other's nose. Georgie hummed lowly, wanting that kiss.

  
"Georgie!" Hasty knocks soon followed. The voice was muffled, but he recognised that low tone anywhere. The knocks grew louder, almost banging, even.

Georgie hopped down from Nightmare's grasp. Without missing a tune, he walked out of the room, leaving the other to grumble. 'What could they possibly want this early?'. Nightmare didn't hate Good, don't get me wrong. Though, he can never say he actually likes him. But because both have almost the same personalities that made them at least tolerate each other. Yet, the small unfortunate incidents Good brings with might as well tick him off.

  
"Where's Night?" Georgie stepped aside, letting the two in before Good could push him aside. Jef was a bit undisturbed at how Good yanked him in the house. Georgie raised a brow on it.

"Hold on, sweetie." Did something happen? Georgie started to chew on the flesh inside his mouth. Emergency or not, Good doesn't look for the couple for help from having a certain type of pride weighing himself down.

"What do you want?" Nightmare whined with a bored tone, appearing to lean, arms crossed by the hallways. That natural playful smirk plastered onto his face again.

"Something happened. There was- I was shifted to someplace else? It wasn't this area, it was-"

"We believe that Good's mind- mentality changed positions with another him." Jef cut the other off, seeing he was having a hard time describing.

This piqued the man's attention. He frowned as the memories from what he thought was a dream came back. 'It happened to Good. That must have happened to me.' His own voice whispered back. ' _Switching minds?_ That's a possible explanation?'.

He hummed. "Follow." Quickly disappearing to their room, the three followed. Georgie's mind told him this had something to do with what upset the man earlier.

Nightmare was on the ground, pulling out different types of books. Piles of them. All were grimy and old, centuries old. "Stole this once in a museum. Used to read about the Nether and The End."

Good kneeled down -leaving Jef with Georgie- following Nightmare on a search. He got whatever idea Night gave from such a vague line.

"What happened anyways, sweetie? Clearly elaborate this time." George hummed at Jef who went to the kitchen. Jef followed.

"Somehow, something- someone switched minds with Good. Not on purpose though. That person called themselves 'Bad'. The _name_ \- Its _coincidence_ is too near." The other stammered. Georgie gave him a glass of milk to calm down. "They were nice. I know they weren't faking it. He mentions also being with someone at the time they both switched."

The concept indeed is intriguing. Whatever it may be, it must be harmful. Magic affecting the mind is something untouched cause of the complex problems it gives. Moreover, if it fiddles with the assumption of dimensions and such. Switching minds is fantasy. Georgie gave the other an uneasy look trying to remember something.

"Did Good also met someone in that body?" He sweats keeping up the conversation.

"Yeah. He kept babbling about the guy being annoying and always picking up a fight. Also mentioned looking exactly like me but with different outfits." Jef paused to drink up. "And for some reason, he instantly knew it wasn't me from his aura? The tone he gave off? That's what I kinda felt with the other guy."

Georgie almost hit himself. He knew he heard of this somewhere. In those books, Nightmare stole. What was it?

"Eat up more. I think I know something." He grabbed a piece of bread then speed-walked to the previous room.

The two men were still searching and giving each other extra clues. The masked one kept having a hard time understanding most of the written language in the books. Georgie kneeled down, shoving the bread into Nightmare's mouth then searched for that one book. The tallest didn't mind being stuffed with food.

"You got something?" Good asked.

"Here, I think." He bit his lip. He took out another book from the pile, searching through the chapters. Flipping through a few more, he found it.

"I have a theory that it has something to do with this 'duping'." He gave the opened book to Nightmare. Good took a few glances to read.

It was an old tale about soldiers using these certain tactics to duplicate their weapons and materials. Though it's limited to a few elements, it goes on to detailed information on how it works. It makes use of nearby universes to 'glitch' out materials through nothing. It doesn't state any harmful effects from the people using the items or doing the procedure itself. Yet, over time, the process they do the 'dupings' stopped working. The writer believes it's from otherworldly beings interfering.

"I know it's kinda stupid, but read _closely_." Georgie kept pushing through. There were several implied mentions about alternate universes.

"Okay." Good muttered under his breath.

"It may be." Nightmare brushed his thumb across the other's cheek. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of like this, even if it only has a few of the characters. I think I did well portraying the opposite character's personality and relations to one another. Nightmare is more open to the one he likes and trusts but stingy to the others. Georgie is more playful and relaxed, and when stressed, he keeps it inside. He seems to be the person calling people darling/sweetie platonically. Good is a prick that somewhat respects Nightmare for being strong and Georgie for being resourceful. Also Jef is closer to Georgie than anybody else -I have a good backstory for this!-.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a boring chapter where they explain to each other they won't die. There's nothing much to it.
> 
> Also, I just heard that Badboyhalo is actually 5" 9 and not 6". I genuinely thought he was 6" as I was writing him.
> 
> SO IN CLARIFICATION, BAD IS 6" IN THE STORY

**Author's POV**

"So you're saying is that there's _nothing_ wrong?" George tilted his head, swinging his feet from the edge of the bed. Dream stared back at him, just as startled, yet tired from the hours they poured reading.

"There's nothing going to happen to Bad and you?" Skeppy snatched the book out of the masked one's hands. The writing was faded and washed-out, plus having a different language, he gave up trying to read the whole passage. "You guys _won't_ die?"

Sapnap and George glanced back and forth, both having the same opinions in mind. Nothing lined up. There wasn't exactly anything that caused the shifting. According to the few chapters they've read, this type of magic comes by chance. With a few more reading, it told it's because of normal shocks of magic from nearby universes. There were a few examples of this happening centuries ago. Yet, all of it made no sense; magic nowadays cause major effects or consequences if not handled by a professional. For years, they've dealt with these types of aftermaths. How could they just shrug it off?

"Apparently and surprisingly, yes. It all varies on chance." Dream shrugged, pointing at both George and Skeppy. "That chill you both felt was 'cause you guys were near us when we switched."

George accidentally scratched the bed frame from his clutch. How could he be at peace when there's a chance his friends might get harmed. Is he not getting why they aren't this bothered? "How is it _'chance'_ when it happened to both of you? Are you actually sure?"

"I know it's such a big coincidence, but there's no other explanation. We don't have another basis on this." Dream has always found it easy to let go of dilemmas when there is proof it wouldn't bother them. Why does he have to dwell on them when there aren't any gains from it?

He deems it harmless. That other George was sweet; the other him must have only been protective. Plus the fact that the other Bad was ticked off at Skeppy isn't a surprise. He knows how annoying the other comes off from the view of an impatient person.

"Can it happen again?" Skeppy's typical mischievous tone hid the underlying bitterness he had, wishing it would be all over. Sapnap guessed he despised what happened.

"Maybe? It says here, it happened once or twice, then it's gone." Bad explained, face still buried in one of the books. He hasn't known that Dream kept these much books. Feeling interested, he motions at Dream, as he pleaded with his eyes. The taller one couldn't help but nod. Skeppy fell backwards on the other's bed, obviously annoyed from the response. Bad needed to get truthful answers from him later.

"It'll be a bit easy now though." Sapnap finished putting back the books in the shelves -which Bad sneaked a few into Skeppy's bag for later-. Dream and George gave a clueless glance. Even Skeppy buzzed curiously. "I mean, didn't Bad said that 'Jef' had _other_ friends? He would have told them by now and maybe got the same answers. We're talking about alternate realities here. He must be friends with 'Nightmare' who probably has the same books as you do. They might know the situation and try and adjust as well?"

Bad suddenly ushers them near. Skeppy perks up from laying down. He opened up a chapter where Dream only understands. The page showed a picture of an Evoker, though nobody actually knows what it is. "We have to hide this from the kingdom. They might try and extract the magic from us or something. It said it can cause death if done so."

"There's the aftermath." Even with this newly found repercussion, George sighed in relief. I guess it's better knowing that there's a side effect than not knowing at all.

"Is this magic thing traceable?"

"No. It can't?" Bad replied in a slight wary tone. Nobody questioned this. There has been no news about this magic roaming around as they lived their lives.

**~* _~_ *~* _~_ *~***

"Is it _that_ hard to read?" Good taunted the taller male, swinging the book he finished reading. Nightmare didn't make a move suggesting he heard. If Georgie wasn't here, he would have smacked his skull with that book.

Nightmare turned the book sideways, having it easier to read. "Yeah, _fortunately_ , we won't die."

Jef unconsciously tried to tear Georgie's blanket. 'How could there be no repercussions? Is it really safe? There's no evidence it actually is dangerous.'. They had a reasonable explanation and all, yet Jef couldn't shake away the uncertainty in his nerves.

Good let out an annoyed groan. Nightmare stuck his tongue waving the book he's been reading in front of him. "There's a possibility it might happen again though."

"Hope so. Bad was nice and you could shut your mouth for once." It was a muffled mutter, but Georgie picked up every word. Jef couldn't mean the whole thing, but the words slipped out of his mouth.

"Well, that 'other Nightmare' might have thought I was another person. He was kinda sweet." The smallest one raised his voice that Jef's words were inaudible. "Pretty nice if I say so. It wouldn't be dangerous if it happened again."

"To hell with this new disgusting harem." Jef let out a coughing fit, with a few wheezes. Georgie didn't come across as bothered by the oldest's comment, yet Nightmare winced as his whole face turned red.

"I don't mind if I have to share." Georgie purred at the other's side. Nightmare pulled his mask down to appear kind of pissed, yet his blush spread to his ears.

Jef turned at his side, knowing he'll get mocked if anyone saw his flustered cheeks. It's strange seeing him embarrassed by the couple's tooth-rotting sweetness. Mostly, he has envied how the other could keep his cool. It's been a few hours of Good poking fun in their relationship and yet he takes it as a compliment. 'Isn't Georgie a bit bothered, at least?'. Still, he'll always look up at him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to get the reasoning clear in this chapter. I tried rewriting it to make it entertaining, but I couldn't. It turned out uneventful explanation of the 'aftermath'. I don't have the inspiration to make this up to 1000+ words.
> 
> Though, you can see some of their interactions with each other. It's good enough for me. I hope people can see how laid back the others seem. And how Sapnap trusts anyone cause they're versions of his friends (I'm going to emphasize this). Recognizing how insecure Jef is yet the others are oblivious to it except Georgie. Also, confident yet shy Nightmare is adorable to write.
> 
> I'll make it up with the next chapter, though. I promise.
> 
> Bad is 6" here-


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend who likes putting make up onto my face.
> 
> Anyways, I don't think I can upload in a week or two. Sorry!

**Author's POV**

Blinking, as his knees quivered barely keeping him standing straight. It was cold. Was this the cold they felt? Though it was quiet and a relaxing kind of chill, not a stinging static. Nothing actually indicated a shift, yet it happened.

The mirror in front of him showed himself, Sapnap, yet the few details made everything off. Bags weighed down his eyes as a natural disdain decorated his lips. Bangs covered up his face, and a black cloth tied loosely on top of the messy over-grown garden known as his hair. He comes across to be a person who would flip anybody off from a touch; maybe even God, too. His clothes were all the same, monotonous; yet the main colour of the palette is black rather than white. Why would anyone want to look like an emo goth?

Looks aside and being suddenly transported to 'his' home's bathroom, he hoped his other self would be cooperative. There was a large chance he already knows what situation he is in right now. For his other him's convenience, he won't be leaving the house. Whatever this person's personality is, is unknown to him. Better yet not to engage with anyone. He didn't want people to misunderstand and cause trouble for the other him.

It has only been an hour since the group of friends left to their own homes. Bad and Skeppy did need more sleep than the group. Who knows what happened to the two when Bad switched. Dream also needed to check up on his leg, which George showered apologies for. He wouldn't blame George though, he was sleep-deprived to think straight that time. And like everyone else, Sapnap needed his beauty sleep. Though, he never expected to get switched while going home.

'Still being in his house at the late day, he must have nothing to do.' Sapnap hummed rubbing the eyebags, applying some light makeup he found behind the mirror. The container was dusty as the small cabinet, never actually opened. After seeing it safe to use, he applied it under his eyes. He got a little carried away and styled up his raven hair; having a ponytail tied with the cloth, and bangs puffy as it dropped to the side. Even if he wouldn't go back outside, looking decent is his motto.

'I'm not complaining, though. I have no stress.' He smiled at the mirror, looking like himself.

The house was just like his. Rooms and furniture all stayed the same. Nothing changed, except for the bothering feeling it's a stranger's home. It was cold as the night before; it forced him to wear an extra sweater over his shirt. He wished to have a place like it. The heat in the afternoon made the place have this sticky feeling, he couldn't get comfortable in long sleeves. 'I get to cuddle up in a blanket.'

**~* _~_ *~* _~_ *~***

"Where the fuck am I?" Sadnap blinked terrified, sitting up. All he remembered was falling asleep in the bathroom before waking up in his 'supposed' friend's bed.

He rubbed his eyes. Breathing sent chills throughout his body, sweating. Isn't Nightmare sensitive or something along those lines? He should have complained profusely by now. Why the hell is he here exactly? Isn't he at home just a second ago?

"Hey, Sap, " George walks in with a pitcher and a glass of water. There wasn't any confusion laced in front of the other's expression, only seeing Georgie -still George- with other clothes than usual. He doesn't see anything wrong with that. Georgie normally was gentle and soft to himself, then it became second nature for him to do the same.

Even so he's that kind, why make the effort in dragging him to their house? Isn't it efficient to leave him in his own house? Was he actually in his own house? Maybe he passed out when he visited. Though, why would he pass out? He slept for more hours too.

He'll track his mind later. "Didn't know you were _that_ tired to blackout for an hour or so. You should have rested up here- Gosh, does _anything_ hurts?"

"Nothing hurts- Just- What exactly happened?" He took the offered glass, chugging it down. Agony wrapped his head like a hangover. He's not even sure if it's because of the wine last night again or something else.

"You fainted outside! If you have gotten farther from the house, we wouldn't have dragged you to bed." George filled the glass, forcing him to drink more. Sad knew he had an awful memory, he even forgot about manhunt practices or his name sometimes. Though he should have known he went out and visited Georgie or something. It doesn't add up, but when did he trust himself with recollection?

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be heading back though. Meet you guys later." Sad gave him a small smile for thanks. Mind drifting to think about what chores are to be done and grocery shopping. Though, he might just do the shopping today and cleaning up tomorrow. Next week, maybe.

George places the cup and pitcher on the desk, nerves sent a shiver. 'Didn't he just faint? Isn't he going to rest more or just be in shock? Maybe apologise as usual?'.

George coughs, taking his attention by staring him down, signifying to rest further.

" _Sapnap_." George tests.

"What?" Sad tilts his head.

George points on the bed, making him stay put. He marches out of the room, calling out. "Dream! Sapnap just changed!"

**~* _~_ *~* _~_ *~***

"Sad!" The voice screamed, awfully sounding like George waked him up from his nap. Sapnap slammed his head by the wall, as Georgie suddenly opened his room's door. "Sad, are you- Oh my gosh!"

The other ran up to Sapnap who pressed his head down to the mattress. Curses were muffled out. Georgie wrapped his arms around his friend, whispering gentle words in a guilt-filled tone.

"It's okay- I'm okay. It's alright." He shook his hand, implying to give him time to breathe. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, it's about something last night. I think you should hear this one out." Georgie's voice trailed off forming worry. "It's kinda stupid but dangerous."

Sapnap groaned sitting up, somewhat forgetting about the shifting from just waking up. "Just spill."

"Last night something happened. To Good and Jef. Plus Nightmare. They've kinda-"

Nightmare? Jef? Good? "Wait! Wait- wait a moment!" Sapnap rubbed his eyes, smudging the make up he just applied and waving the rest of his drowsiness away. It clicked in his head.

"My name's Sapnap. Good, you already know about this. Don't worry, I already understand the situation." Sapnap smiled at the version of his smaller friend, as he means no harm. "We kinda switched earlier, I think?"

The other flinched backwards, seeming to have no words to say. Yet something wavered over his eyes that told the whole story. It may be somewhere in the lines of worry? "I came here to notify Sad- And you're here. He _doesn't_ know what is going on!"

Sap jumped startled by the tone, something he only hears from Bad. "Hey, don't worry. Sad's probably with the other you and Dream- other Nightmare?" Moving his hand through the other's hair, coaxing him to calm down, as he partially daydreamed. What could happen to Sadnap though? He was outside, for goodness sakes! The other could be shaken on the sudden differ of areas. Regardless, he trusts Dream and George to have found him. He just stepped out of the house. George would have heard him if he screamed or whatever. "You know, the other you is kinda good at calming people down. Plus, I was at their house- don't need to worry, they're probably talking about it right now."

Georgie smiles awkwardly at the guy who returned the look. Sapnap just noticed how the small difference between his and this George. Even if the other's distressed, his movements indicates otherwise, it could only be viewed on how his eyes cringed. The way concern shot through him from a few words and how he showed the closeness he had with his friends. From the short observation, he finally notices his redshirt like Bad's colour. "Aren't you supposed to be colour blind?"

"I'm blue-green colour blind ( Tritanopia ). I like red since I can actually see it." Georgie huffed out a breath. "Anyways, I trust you on this- your friends I mean. You do know them and all."

"I have to ask, how did you guys get this information. I'm assuming you got it all in books?" Sapnap hummed. This world might have different data than on their own. He might get something useful or he might have to share more intel.

"Yeah, I'm guessing the other Nightmare has them. Though he can't read them that well. It's great we have Good who can translate fluently."

"Dream- and yes. If it's not a bother, can you tell me everything you know? I mean, your world might have more information. If not then I could share more intel."

Georgie grinned, a glitter of curiosity and wonder appeared. "Well-"

"There's no food!" A deeper tone of voice whined from the other room.

"That's Nightmare?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about him." A sudden bounce made the bed creak. "Oh! By the way, I'm George- _Georgie_ , actually."

Sapnap giggled at the adorable change of name George had. Yet the abrupt grumble of his own stomach was louder. The smaller laughed harder as Sapnap bowed his head in slight embarrassment and coincidence.

"I'll treat you out, Sappy." He stood, but before grabbing his hand, he twirled a finger in the edges of the other's ponytail. "By the way, this looks cute. Hope Sad keeps the look. You made him look adorable."

A slight blush ran across his cheek as he laughed. Georgie giggled along, as he dragged him out of the room.

"Why are you guys laughing all giddy like girls?" The tallest man snorted, laying comfortably on the couch.

Sapnap almost got himself together. Nightmare as fascinating as he could be, held a natural smirk as if he's born with it. His trench coat was still green with a white dress shirt under. Almost everything was the same as his friend, just duller. Dream was confident in his wit and skill and kept testing his own limits. With this in mind, he dressed brightly to hold himself back from hiding. If he could pick a favourite, he's more interested in the broken mask. Sapnap couldn't understand how Dream could stand the feeling of his own breath in his face. Nightmare may be the opposite. Sensitive maybe?

"Ah." Sapnap coughed onto Georgie's shoulder who still had a grip on him. "Hey, I'm sorry for that night. I thought- We thought you were a ghost or something."

The way Nightmare changed from 'easy-going look' to 'what the hell did you say?' made the other jump behind the smaller one. Georgie didn't budge though.

"What happened to Sad? He doesn't know what's going on!" As previously mentioned, Night carried the same smirk. Yet, now it felt like a different one. Not dangerous, but gave a different emotion.

"Don't worry too much." Georgie walked up to the other with a more relaxed tone. Sapnap would have laughed at the height difference if it was the time for it. "Sad is with his friends. Sappy here assured me that they already know what's going on and is probably explaining it to Sad. We're all in the same situation here. All friends."

Nightmare sighed instead of responding. "Yeah- Sorry." He stepped back, now focusing on the other. Sapnap was a little uneasy on how he could shift emotions instantly. "I would have done the same. Maybe?"

"Now," Georgie clapped his hands together. "Why don't we have some lunch." He turns to Sapnap. "Sad doesn't usually go out much if not needed."

The tallest was the first to go out to get ready to leave, though with some occasional glances at the two. Both had sparks of curiosity about the other's world, conversing all about it. From what he hears, there aren't that many differences except on how the people- their friends react. It didn't entertain Nightmare for long, but it's their own cup of tea to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get to write about Sapnap!  
> I think I did well with the little bits of his personality. Though, with Sadnap, I didn't entirely show how he acts. He's confused about what's happening and he can't actually be mean to Georgie -which he doesn't realize it isn't him even after George yells for dream. (Just saying that Sap and Sad are barely in their 20s like their rl counterparts, so Sad is underage drinking-)  
> The greatest difference they have is that Sad is more unaware of the things around him. He's forgetful about certain details and would copy how you treat him. Just like how he behaves towards Georgie, he's kind to him, so he does as well. Sap is more open-minded, trying to read each one of his friends to adjust himself. Though he revises his actions to fit the atmosphere, he'll keep his joking and calm attitude.  
> Hope some notice how Georgie panics faster, and Nightmare doesn't care much. I forgot the one word that describes him tho.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss my friends today :(

**Author's POV**

"How? What?" Sad winced backwards. Sinking down the chair in the kitchen as his own thoughts flooded and blocked most of the outside world for a moment. Dream let him slowly take in the info one by one. All of this is too much to handle in one sitting.

"You didn't mention this being transferable!" George had his hands pressing onto his head, trying to contain a headache.

"It isn't though." The taller clicked his tongue. He didn't want to call up Bad just to confirm this –having most of the books with him-, they needed the sleep and it itn't much of a big deal yet. Not having most data on hand, a gut feeling told him it wasn't transferable or anything like it. 'Was it another coincidence then?'

George hummed, not catching his words. Fearful about this and all, they both have bigger problems right now. If it was transferrable, then how? Maybe it was because of close perimeters? Though, George hasn't switched yet, being the closest to Dream for the longest. It just itched the thought of being a coincidence again.

"You're saying is that I'm in another world." Sadnap stared at the fully masked one. George was busy with thoughts in his head.

Dream nodded.

"And _I'm_ in another _me's_ body."

Dream nodded.

"And all of this has happened to _you_ also?"

Dream nodded.

"I _won't_ die or get hurt in the long run?"

Dream nodded.

"And _all_ is by chance? There's _nothing_ we can do to switch back?"

Dream nodded.

"Fuck me!" Sapnap slammed his face onto the wooden table.

Dream nodded, just as plainly as before.

"Don't break the table!" George hissed. Sad hissed back as well. The masked one let out a chuckle, in which both of them glared daggers at.

"What's so funny?" It was adorable seeing both of them having this unpleasant looks, trying to intimidate someone yet made both look cuter. Can be twins from the same expresion.

"Nothing, nothing- "

There was a moment of silence as a small growl cut the blonde. Sadnap blushed, sinking back into his seat. George gave the other a look.

"Apparently, bread isn't much for breakfast." A small smile crept onto the blond, yet not seen except for George. He pushed the cup of water forward, which the smallest took to clean before going out. "Same with us. Want to eat up?"

Sad didn't say anything, a flush of small distrust at the two. Yet, he couldn't do anything but follow on the two. Hunger was something he couldn't control. And when it comes to free food, he'll happily get kidnapped or something.

"That Skeppy's new bar, heard it's popular. You up for it?" The brunette splashed his wet hands dry, ready to go just needing to get his boots. For some reason, a flick of familiarity formed from hearing the name, though, he couldn't care less about it.

"Sure, just let me get him to his house." A small chuckle broke out his lips, not landing a glance at the alter. Sapnap was going home that time they switched, he didn't have time to change out of the large shirt and shorts. Honestly, he could be mistaken for a child if it wasn't for his height.

The shortest swing his hips to the side, having his best pretend motherly voice. Dream coughed wheezing, as he took a cloth from the counter, completing the look. "Get the child some clothes. Got it! You two, go ahead."

" _God damn it_." Sad grumbled, pulling his hair down to the table. The only thing worth smiling about is that the two are still this close in other universes. And he doesn't seem to feel left out about it.

~

"Didn't you said you were going to sleep?" The newly established bar was as lively as the first day. A small tune played in every corner, as the waiters wandered along to give out the customer's orders. Skeppy was by the counter register, just keeping tabs, looking like the lazy employee.

Dream lead the other two nearby the side of the bar. George had to drag the altered version as he was being a stubborn child, mind switching if he wants to go in or not. Sadnap hadn't said a word on the way, solely listening to the two converse. The anxiety from the newly found situation unluckily hit him just earlier.

"No beer for you" George shot Dream down before he could have a say in anything. After turning the right age to drink, he's been having a drink whenever they go out. Sad got the message he also wasn't getting any beer today. The shortest looked back at the youngest. "Mutton, beef or pork?"

"Anything is good." Sad rested his head onto the table, swinging his legs. Still being shaken up from just realizing he's with complete strangers and this harsh headache he had from waking up. People were being too loud. Isn't it the afternoon, where everything is supposed to have a low energy and relaxing atmosphere? Even if Sad just got up, the warm and fuzzy tone the day sucked all his stamina. Or maybe he's just hungry.

"I can't sleeeep though!" Skeppy whined, still not noticing the change in his friend. He took Dream's money then waving to a chef their order. "And Bad won't put down the God damn books!"

"Also Sap just switched." Dream whispered, no emotion lingering in his tone. Sad didn't like that.

"Huh?" Skeppy stared at the tired mess, comically confused. Hoping out of the counter, examining the slump character that scowled at Skeppy's face. It's a good thing they're all by the far corners of the bar. "Let me guess- Napsap? Or?"

" _Sadnap_. Get out of my face!"

Skeppy snorted, giggles under his breath. He did move away to the other's wishes. George eventually took a seat beside the alter. "You don't look Sad though. Just pissy, like Good."

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to that ass!" Sadnap hissed, at a hushed voice, as George held him back.

"Yeah, sorry. I was stooping too low." Skeppy shoved George's face away, murmuring something to the other. "That _jerk_ broke my arm cause I was calling for help. Isn't he stupid?"

Sad sat back, kind if bewildered. This person had met Good and even got his arm broken, yet he's here -well enough- to insult the heck out of him. The joyous nature and tone he had when saying it just made Sad grin at the playful mess, both having a small understanding. It made him remember the time when Good had shoved his head into the sand, all of the grains were in his nose and mouth, just because Nightmare went out of his sights.

"They're getting along 'cause of that?" Dream sat in front of George, still bored out of his mind.

"Yeah, I know. _Kids_." The taller wheezed at what George had said.

~

"So it's contagious now?" Good hissed, lowering his own voice as he served the three their meal. A migraine would surely arise. The afternoon had a quiet and relaxed atmosphere, if he raised his voice, people will hear the topic they're clearly hiding.

"I don't think so?" Sapnap hummed, as he caught the plates before the other dropped them.

"Don't you have my books?" The tallest came back at their table, sheepishly smirking at the bright coloured man. All Good could do was scorn.

For some reason, Bad's other self had the most distinct change from the rest. Looked like an angel that went down from heaven, yet when his mouth opens, he couldn't keep his own words to himself.

Jef sat by the counter, no words were said, only a few glances back at the alter. Sapnap tried to give him a smile when Good was arguing with Night. As if nervous, Jef looked around then gave him a sweet little grin, just like Skeppy would usually give. A small giggle escaped the alter's lips. The orange lad laid his head onto the counter, keeping a stare on all of his friends and the new one.

"At least he's _behaving_." Good turned back to the counter, his cloak swinging in the air in a dramatic manner. Jef instantly closed his eyes then gave out hushed snores, not wanting to get caught doing, something? There was an inaudible sigh coming from Good as he stared at his other friend. "Night, I might need your help in looking up the books again."

"Thought you said I fucking suck at reading." The taller purred ticking off another nerve.

"If you _don't want_ -" Good slammed his hand on the table in front of Georgie -who yelped, jumping back into his seat-. If it were a decibel louder, he would have startled everybody's business. Sapnap saw the name indication from how Nightmare's smirk faltered for a second. "-to _possibly_ get hurt or stress out more, I suggest you follow."

The tallest sagged his shoulders, muttering an insult or an excuse before going along without a question. One thing Sap didn't understand is why Good wanted Nightmare to accompany him, rather than George who previously cited he could read better and had a respectable relationship with the guy. Good had been confusing with no reasons as to why.

"Sorry, he's been _a little_ stressed out." The brunette cut in beside him, sweat clearly seen from the sun's light. Georgie has this attitude where almost all his friend's mistakes were his own. It was kind of stressing him out as well. Sapnap left him a small nod.

"He's totally different from his other self- Bad." A small flick of interest regained in the smaller one's eyes, wanting to resume the previous conversations. From the corner of the alter's eyes, Jef opened one of his eye, just as curious as the other.

"You're Jef right?" Clearly, he remembered not to speak of Skeppy's name in front of the other version from Bad's story. Jef shot up from the call of his name, looking like an ignored puppy that wants to play. "Join in? Do you want to?"

"Sure. Thank you!" He hopped out behind the counter, already pulling out a chair to sit on. Georgie's smile widened from the other's company, copying the joy the other brought. 'So in this world, Skeppy and George are closer.'

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
"They were okay." Sad didn't have anything else to say. Georgie smiled at his newly returned friend. "It was nice. Was the other me fine though?"

"More talkative than your ass." Jef gave the other a snicker. The timing was great as they both switched back to normal when they were closing up shop. Nightmare and Good had yet to come back to the group.

"So how is everyone _there_? I heard a lot about _them_ , but I wanna hear it from you!" Georgie was all giddy from the other coming back as if a child meeting his friend again.

"Was Bad doing good?" Jef coughed.

"Please. Let me sleep-" Sad wiped his face feeling kind of refreshed yet sticky. It was just now he felt the tug on his head from the ponytail that held up his hair."Is this _makeup_? And he tied my hair up?"

"I guess, _we_ have a lot to share."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this, It's bad enough that I didn't want to read it again. It felt like this have nothing going on, nothing that moves the plot. Maybe? or I'm just upset lately
> 
> Sadnap is a little pissy like Good and acts like an immature child. I think the dynamic of the opposite version of Sapnap to his friends has to be a family thing. In their videos (the dream team videos in yt) Sapnap acts just like the others, all best friends and homies. So it's reasonable making the opposite him immature and would be treated as a child -as he is being treated by his own friends-.  
> Also, for anyone who's kinda confused on what Good implies when he said those things and slammed his hand in front of Georgie, I'm going to explain here. As you all -don't- know, Good still cares so much about his friends, like a person. He knows George is getting overwhelmed by the situation and he's secretly afraid if anyone gets harmed. NIghtmare knows this and cuts the playful act immedietly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read some of the chapters again, and I just noticed how unnatural the dialogue is, but I like it.
> 
> I'm sorry about the small sexual scene here, physiotherapy wrote that.

**Author's POV**

"I'm coming with." George stood his ground behind the door out of his own house. A spark of anger aflame through his throat waiting to be let out. Bad couldn't do anything. His reasoning would be pointless at someone with this much determination. Also having a soft spot for each friend, he couldn’t bring himself to.

"George, we've talked about this." The blonde placed a hand on the cloaked one, pushing him aside. Dream took George's hand, coaxing him to come with. As much as he yanked him out of the way, it just flicked his rage.

" _Listen_ , I can entice people to talk. I'm not belittling Bad or Sapnap, but I can help."

"That's _not_ the point, George. If we can, I'd let you go with them, but right now, we don't know if both you and Skeppy might switch." The brunette could only avert his gaze, staring at the hand Dream was holding onto. As sympathetic as Dream could be, being dead weight is all that's ringing in his ears. "Look, even I'm staying."

Like that could make anything better. Dream lost his own connections when he left the family and the royal army, but respect doesn't expire and all the studies he got. Skeppy hasn't shifted, so he had to stay put, even with all the people he can snip secrets out of. Bad knows a lot more about culture and languages, perfect for being polite and getting to other’s good side. And Sapnap has great speech, explaining and persuading people. What does he have to contribute right now? He hasn't done anything as this mess started to happen.

The group had decided to go out and hunt for any rumours, gossips or news about what's happening to them. Even with the chill attitude, all feared for each other's safety. This little search would calm their own nerves, as this may be their last option left. George got a little worried about his friends switching while searching, that he didn't realise it would have affected himself. Dream decided to take care of both of them, but George wouldn't let go.  
  
An itch, aching as if he’s doing something wrong. That little feeling forced itself up to George’s ego. Though seeing that pleading look on Bad’s face and the worried tone Dream he used made him think.  
  
"I'm sorry. Just- be _safe_." A small pound in his chest yelled it would be beneficial for him to go. His pride couldn't take it. Before he changed his mind, he gave Bad and Sap a hug for luck. Giving a small peck on the raven-haired male before stepping away.  
  
Sapnap didn't know what to say seeing the glint of hurt in his friend's movement. The brunette usually isn't this stubborn, he's more of the one to defuse the stubbornness the group is having. Sapnap didn’t have anything to ease it up. And George would hate him if he dare spoke about it around everyone. With that type of pride, standing down can compare to getting shot by a handful of arrows.  
  
He left a concerned smile before catching up with Bad outside.

~

"Ah, so I'm the kid in this relationship right now?" The youngest groaned bored out his mind. If Bad didn't make him stay with the two, he'd probably be out, managing the bar. The taller muffin had always been concerned about Skeppy's slight distress when being left alone. And with this situation in hand, he'll never let the smaller one out of anyone's eyes.

"Yeah, apparently." Dream grunted, not finding anything else to talk about. The brunette was still awfully quiet that the pressure from the background made any type of conversation wrong. Even Skeppy wanted to leave the two to sort things out.

"I'm going to bed then. You guys are boring." The youngest yawned comically, wanting to lighten the mood. After taking a glance at the two, he took his leave. "Cheer up mom, will you?"

"You know I'm _alright_ , though." 

Sometimes, Dream wonders why George even bothers hiding. From having a chill attitude then turning into an upset kid is clear as day. It's been a while since the blonde actually saw the other mope from something so small. Dream can't help but have this twinge of discomfort as the brunette decided to zip his mouth. Is he being pushed out?

"George." Inching near him by the desk, solely focusing on reading; the book was just another one he finished earlier. Removing the mask he had, making his voice louder in some ways. "What's wrong? You can always talk to me."

"I'm just overreacting." George dropped his head onto the papers. As open as he can be, those are the only words he'll admit. " _Leave me_."

There wasn't anything else to add. All of his responses end the topic. Meaning, it would upset the man further if touched on again. Dream placed his chin on the other's shoulder. Stroking the other's curly hair, George eased postures.

"Sorry, I- _Sorry_." The smaller muttered from the books. He pushed the other's face back, looking at the soft smile he plastered on. George's face was red from pressuring his face onto the book too. Honestly, it looked as if he was flustered. "Cheer me up? Please."

"You do it yourself." He perked a sheepish smile, hunching over the edge of the bed, swinging his -quite spread- legs hitting the bed frame. From the all innocent act, George couldn't take his eyes off, mostly mind, out of how the underlying tease in his emerald eye lights. The smaller coughed up a blush, running through his neck. Just having this distraction let George push his thoughts farther away.

"I meant-" George pushed him off the bed, hogging that same spot. "A hug? It's kinda- cold."

"You really should get a thicker shirt then." Though, Dream knew that was a lie. He moved in closer on where he sat, resting his face on the cranny of George's neck, nibbling on the shell of his ear. Stretching out his arms, clinging onto his shoulder and stroking the back of his hair.

The smaller's breath hitched. A short flushing sensation crept through his neck. George couldn't stop a small whimper. Dream hummed, the small vibrations in his throat melt George. Dream breathed against George’s neck, lips ghosting, hovering over his skin.

"Dreaaam. Stooop." The smaller whined. There was this small twinge crawling down his body. A small idea popped up onto Dream's mind.

"Okay." Dream inched away, falling over the bed, closing his eyes and seemed to fall asleep. George blinked his eyes, staring at the other without much emotion. The flushed feelings that tingled his body only grew from the supposed teasing.

"What?" Dream snorted, having a small peak at the pent up male. George inhaled, pouting while his complexion burned red. "I'm doing what you asked for."

"I hate you." George laid by his side, biting and tugging onto his own shirt. He clung on Dream closer, cuddling onto his neck. Dream chuckled, the quivers from it flushed George even more.

"Adorable." Dream turned to his side, taking the other's face then rubbing underneath his eye. George bit his lip, humming through every stroke. "So cute."

Dream rolled over, towering over the smaller one. A few whiffs of breaths were heavy. George shivered as Dream pulled over his shirt. As cold as it can get in the afternoon, George's senses heightened. A jolt of chilling wind hit his spine. Dream's hands guided his skinnier ones above his head, keeping them still to not cause a bother.  
  
  
Murky forest eyelights met his own muddy coloured ones.

Tracing through his George's chest, awfully slow, sometimes just breathing through his skin. The smaller tried not making too much noise, biting his lips shut. Each and every breath warmed his frosty skin, boiling up every small twinge from being pent up.

"Georgie." Nightmare rasped his breath, digging his face into George's collar bone. He pressed firmly and roughly onto the smaller's stomach. Stinging jolts of excitement flushed the badly. He wanted the teasing to stop already. George would have cried if he didn't bit his tongue.

George shuddered from the foreign contact. There was a change of breath; once low and heavy, now much more anxious. As George's breath still hitched from the intimacy, he still got his voice out that can be taken seriously. "Hey- hey! Stop."

Nightmare tilted his head as a small black frame flashed in his eyes. A small headache passed as if you were looking at a screen for far too long. The taller's realization flushed his own cheeks.

" _God damn it_. What the hell?" The taller seemingly growled, trying to. He dropped onto George's side, rolling to face the wall.

"Guessing you're not Dream- _my Dream_?" George sat up, trying to calm himself down, as his blush slowly dying down. Right now, he can't believe what has happened. Last time this happen, it was kind of intimate when they both switched. Why does this happen when they're having these small moments?

Before Nightmare could reply, the door creek made the two jump. Skeppy's head popped from the small cranny, with that puffy dark hair and half-closed eyes.

"I lied about going to bed-" the younger fully opened an eye, scanning the two. George's eyes were blacked out, looking done with it all, as 'Dream' laid on the side, -covering his face- ears tinted pink. "What kind of kink did this to both of you?"

**Extra:**

Skeppy frowned as he’s informed to stay at home. Though he’s the one who knows a bunch of people and might as well be knowledgeable on a few latest gossips –though he steers away from them most of the time-, Bad and Sapnap were chosen to head on out. He would have ranted seriously if Bad doesn't take everything too harsh.

“Why am _I_ staying put like a lonely housewife?” The smaller frowned, whining as Bad held his body up, preventing him to act like a child on the floor. A small thump of embarrassment flushed through Bad’s face. “There’s literally no entertainment here!”

“Well, you’re the best entertainer from both of us! I’ll just be gone for a few hours.” The taller dropped him gently on a chair, caressing the crinkles of his cloak.

The smaller kept on whining as if not hearing the other’s comment. “-And while _you’re_ out doing the man’s work.”

“The what- _The man’s work?_ ” Bad shot his friend an unbelievable stare, almost agape as his voice trembled. “Skeppy, that's sexist!”

“I’ll just go and cook up something for lunch.” A slight tone of disappointment wondered in his muttering, as he stood, sulking towards the kitchen.

“Noooo!” Soft whining came from Bad, catching up to the other. He bit down his lip, holding in a whimper. It’s as if Skeppy’s little joking outburst was actually a real argument. “Listen, Skeppy! I _don’t want_ you to stay at home and be the housewife, _unless_ you want to or if it’s a safer option!”

“Really?” A light scoff of sarcasm and unwavering whines came from the smaller. Seeing Bad have this almost teary look, made Skeppy force himself not to laugh.

“All I’m saying is that I already switched, and would probably have lesser chances of doing so again. Okay, that’s _literally_ all there is!” Bad clung onto the smaller’s arm. He lowered his head in slight embarrassment before continuing again. “Though, _I’m a little hungry_. I’m not saying you _have to-_ I won’t force you or anything! Just asking politely for a request.”

Silence.

“Also, think about it! Our house is safe and nothing can get in. You’ll be super safe while cooking delicious food.” Bad continued. “I’d appreciate it. Thank you.”

  
“Men are trash.”

“SKEPPY! You are a man! That makes you- Are you really saying _you’re_ trash?”

Silence rang through the air again.

“Skeppy, you are being a dum-dum. You aren’t talking again.”

Still nothing.

“C-Can you please say something?”  
  
“No.” The smaller smirked, making the other ease up.

“Okay, I’m making Dream and George babysit my little housewife." Bad let the other's arm go, searching for his communicator. "He's being a dum-dum. And he'll love the company.”

“Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now George's stubbornness kicks up. For the last chapters, I only gave hints if what actually upsets him -the first chapter made it clearer-. Now, he's acting like a child. From what I've seen, when people gets pissed or upset, they act more like a kid. So in this chapter, a few reasons are thrown out and think solely about himself. Also, I love the fact that Bad wouldn’t try and upset George! It was adorable!
> 
> Boy, I think Dream will flip later on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does ‘~’ actually mean anything flirtatious or anything like that? Google says it means approximation. I’m not really sure. I just use it cause it’s cute~

**Author’s POV**

“Oh, so you were _cheating_ on accident.” Skeppy clicked his fingers, with a sly smirk. Their guest didn’t budge, only staying still on the corner of the bed. His memories when Good described –ranted out- how annoying the other Jef is. He would have smacked his face off.

“How is it cheating if it’s the same person?” George scoffed, fixing up his wrinkled shirt, occasionally shivering from the frozen cloth. Nightmare eased up positions, from hearing that small statement. This George was still George- still _his_ Georgie, just with slight alterations. Like how he’s still _his_ Dream. Though, he won’t like that name even if he’s called by both of the George-s (?).

Skeppy stared at Nightmare, who successfully took Dream’s (his?) mask, wearing it like the last time they both switched and now sitting on the bed, crossed legs. That bland emotionless smirk uneased the youngest. His own voice hushed down to a whisper from the intimidation. “Were now babysitting him? I thought Dream was babysitting us.”

“ _You_. Were watching over _you_.” George emphasized.

The younger raised his hands, sticking out his tongue, in his own defence. His nose perked up. George was about to ask why smoke was in the air. “Hold on a sec. Don’t you have to talk to Night?”

There he was, gone. Nightmare, who was ignored as if he wasn’t in the room questioned deeply how the smaller called him by his name with such familiarity. Well, he is in one of his friend’s body, and Night is just a version of him. So confusing.

A small silence returned in the air. George was the first to move, facing the alter. The smaller’s eyes full of thought, hanging low from his head. Though he couldn’t see much from his position, the small clips of finger biting gave him all the information he needed. A shadow of awareness loomed over Nightmare. The same face Night –thinks- had when Good and Sad left.

“Do you think they possibly switched? While outside?” The taller couldn’t speak. He knew there was a possibility. If he was here, it’s clear that one of the two switched on the way. Maybe even both of them switched at the same time. Both couldn’t be sure.

Night’s smirk faltered in front of George, giving the same answer the shorter had. George bit too hard on his finger, filling an eye with tears. The other froze once again.

“I’m betting you’re just as frightened.” George’s voice hitched deeply as if he’s crying, yet no more tears dropped and eyes directly stared down thinking and stoic. Night stood, inching close. He curled his fingers over the other’s hair, swiping his bangs away. Before the shorter could ask, Night pressed his forehead onto the other’s. The blonde didn’t know what he was doing, only guided by his own instincts and what he would have wanted Georgie would do to him.

“I’m sorry.” Uncertainty played within his voice, not having his worry waver. Though, he’s trying. The realization that even if this was still Dream, he doesn’t actually know how this person functions. It’s a sweet action, reminding the smaller he’s not alone worrying. Maybe that’s what's causing his concern to grow.

“Dork.”

“Do you guys even remember about the communicators?” Skeppy’s accusing tone broke the small moment the two were having. Nightmare blinked, standing straight, without any words, embarrassed for being an idiot. The shorter scoffed, not heard by the youngest.

“Why? Can’t _I_ worry at least?” Even the oldest forgot about that. George stormed out of the room, toppling over his own steps even if he wasn’t in a hurry.

“ _Cute_.” Night pulled down the mask wholly.

**~* _~_ *~* _~_ *~***

"Why's he always like this?" Jef muttered underneath his breath, peeping through the small opening of the door to the other's room. Night didn't seem to hear over the other side. Both him and George were made to stay as Good and Sadnap went out to a small search, while Night was made to stay over for 'back up'. Honestly, Nightmare can be a bit too 'impulsive' that can weigh Good and Sad down. So when insulted like this, he pretends to want to stay at home, even if he actually prefers to do the work himself.

"Don't worry too much." Georgie brushed some of Jef's bangs to the side, with a small smile. "Go and make some lunch, sweetie. I'll go and help him."

"Already on to that earlier." Jef hummed, opening the door to let the smaller inside. "Don't be too loud." A giggle erupted from the oldest.  
  
  
Looking back at his lover, reading over one of those old books, hunched over and nibbling on a piece of paper. A glint of irritation flashed as he ripped the paper, eating the whole piece.

"Nightmare!"

"I won't _actually_ eat it!" The taller took a sharp turn, facing the other with a few pieces on his face, hands raised for his defence. "Just chewing."

"That's not just why."

A small hush shot the masked male. It took a few moments to form an actual coherent sentence. " _Sorry?_ "

"Here we go again."

~

Nightmare rolled over, towering over the smaller one. He couldn't breathe. Quivering over the brunette, shirtless and looking helpless from bliss. Sometimes Night just wants to stay like this, unmoving and maybe only having the smaller cuddle up to his neck, wrapped around something warm. Maybe keep him in the room, forgetting the other company they have right now. How does Georgie do this to him?

He guided over the smaller's skinnier arms, sealing them over his head with a hand. Each trace from Night's touch made the other's nerves freeze.

The smaller tried to perk his head, reaching out for the other, asking for a kiss. Night bit his own lip, tracing over Georgie’s jaw, up to his cheek. A small tint of pink formed on the surface of his cheeks. "Please?" The taller responded, brushing his lip on the other's nose.

“Damn it, Night.” Georgie easily released his hands from the taller's non-existent grip, pushing the other's head down to his lips. Nightmare squirmed, surprised, yet the other's hand kept his head still. Night let the other press his head deeper into the kiss. After a few nibbles on the other's lower lip, George let go of his grip.

"You're being a tease when you aren't even trying to." Georgie licked his lips, that plastered a sly little smile. Right now, NIght had the urge to drop onto the smaller's chest and probably mark up his soft skin. Georgie reached out, ripping the mask off, throwing it behind them. Night's flustered cheeks eased up as the smaller's hand traced over the dotted freckles.

"Now you can hug." The brunette answered the hidden question, making Night immediately drop his head, brushing his blonde locks across Georgie's barren chest. Chilling breeze flew through the strands as if wiping puffy snow. Night moved away, starting back onto the other.  
  
  
Glittering emerald eye lights met his own dirt coloured ones.

"Can- please move closer? I- I'm cold." Georgie tumbled on his words as his voice rasped out his throat.

Dream didn't respond, only moving farther as his breath's the only thing keeping the smaller warm. Dragging his ghosting lips over his skin, occasionally licking the frosted skin. Georgie let a whimper, getting pent up with the seemingly intentional teasing. Dream couldn't help but grip onto the smaller's arms tighter.

'When did Night get my hands back?'

"H-Hey." Georgie breathed out, but 'Dream' collapsed right beside him. Georgie sat up, lightly pressing on the blonde's scalp. "You okay there Night?"

" _Oh God damn it_." A lighter growl, appearing more like a soft whimper came from the other's throat.

"Ah, " The smaller flinched from the swear. Though, without much evidence, a small surge of understanding of why. "Dream?"

“I switched- _Fuck_.” The other uncurled from a vague memory, disdain and shock painted onto his expression. "George- I-I was."

"I can call Good and Sad to check." Georgie stood, reaching for his communicator. He couldn’t answer the other’s current question. Night can be a bit oblivious and might not realize the switch. He doesn’t mind if Night doesn’t realize it’s isn’t him, 'cause it’s still _him_. Yet Dream does mind; with every fibre of his being, he doesn’t like that thought happening. "I don't want them to worry, so I'll leave this -he stared at Dream who gave a knowing look- out, okay."

Dream blinked, scattering around for his own mask. Frowning terribly as he caressed the edges of the broken part. Though, he guessed there wasn't anything else as he shoved the mask over his face.

"Can you _please_ put on a shirt?" The taller sat by the bed, looking directly at a closed window, an uneasy tone lingered through his voice. Georgie hummed questioning the request, yet followed catching his manner.

The small door creaking open made both if their heads snap. Puffy dark hair popped out of the small opening with the sweet scent of hit soup and the juicy fat of pork.

"I heard a normal conversation." Jef immediately explained with a rash voice. "I have food."

The youngest eyes set upon the faltered smirk of Dream with a rather stern expression -even with the mask on- and George who's head just popped in his shirt. "Are you guys alright? Do- Do I come back later?"

"Jef, this is Dream." Georgie continued to dial the same number, not looking up at the two. "Dream this is Jef."

**Extra:**

Jef nodded at the other’s small statement, not at all caring. If he gets to stay at home alone without Good, maybe he’d get to stay at peace with Georgie. Even being a third-wheel on a date sounds great. It’s just a few hours.  
  
“Now you stay put like the _little housewife you are_.” Good hummed pulling up one of his pair of boots. There weren’t any underlying teasing or flirtatious remark, it was an awful statement both agreed to be normal –not that they were belittling women-. Ever since Jef cooked, cleaned the house and did everything as a _‘housewife’_ also does, Good never let it go for some reason. It didn’t actually bother the smaller one, but how it sprouted out of his mouth made it into an actual insult.  
  
“There’s nobody even here.” Jef looked around, just to mock the older one.  
  
“Don’t you usually talk to yourself? You’ll keep yourself entertained.”  
  
“And what? You’ll be out doing the _man’s work?_ ” Voice was a decibel higher and an inch near from whining, poking the last fun he’d get for the day.  
  
“Sexist aren’t we now?” Good shoved his hand down on the other’s head that tripped his balance, falling over to the couch. Good had snatched the other’s orange beanie then popping it on his head, covering it with his own hood. Jef growled, glaring at the other as he caressed his cloak, wrinkles vanishing slightly.  
  
“Oh, _I’m sorry_. Would you like a bite of breakfast before going out, _sweetie_.” The smaller couldn’t help himself, imitating Georgie’s own voice and tone. As weird as it is, it's normal for them to tease each other around. Both had a tolerance for the surface level teasing.  
  
“Well, now you said it yourself, yes. I would love to, _honey._ ” Copying the other’s mocking tone with Good’s version of Nightmare’s.  
  
  
“Men are trash.” The smaller sighed, opening the door for Good to finally leave.  
  
“Have I’ve been calling you a housewife too much, or you haven’t seen the mirror for a while?” The taller towered over Jef who seemed to be unfazed. As if asking a rock a question, the smaller didn’t speak nor looked up at his gaze. Good smiled at this. “Keeping silent, _pumpkin?_ Or did you turn into a child?  
  
A small scoff ended the silence Jef was giving the older one.  
  
“I’m calling George to babysit. Hopefully, I wouldn’t have to pay.” Good grabbed the communicator out of his bag, grabbing Jef’s arm, pulling him out. The smaller walked with Good towards his horse, seeing this as a win. He wasn’t so sure if Good saw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is more like George. Driven on instinct and does what he thinks is right. The only difference is that he’s more anxious and is open to it. He gets overwhelmed easily and doesn’t know what to do in most stressful situations. This could be good for the next chapter. I might make George step up and do what Dream normally does and comforts him, or the other way around. Making them do something they’re not used to is going to be easy at this point. The reaction to it is the hard part to convey. I’m worried for Skeppy on this.  
> Just like Night and George, Dream and Georgie are going to try and hide their uneasiness, wanting to focus on the other or comfort others since that’s what they’re used to. I'm not sure if it's going to be Jef’s job to look after them or Dream and Georgie might try and comfort Jef even if he doesn’t actually need it. Though, Jef is more paranoid than regular Skeppy. I hope I can write the next chapter well enough.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a friend sent me the song 'Overwhelmed' by Royal and the Serpent, my inspiration for this chapter gone wild! I based a lot of things in the chapter from the song.
> 
> Check it out if you're interested! (https://youtu.be/_e7UYTY96Xs?list=PLoW0FBFuzWCn49Bali7UyH0voXXjIpMo0)

**Author's POV**

“Is everything alright there?” Bad’s voice was heard with bits of static following through.

George sighed with instant relief, knowing his friend's current safety. Yet, Night still had this underlying concern. “Just checking up on both of you.”

Skeppy took the communicator out of the older one’s hands, moving farther just to get his turn. “Well, right now we have a surprise visitor! Dream switched and all-“ There was a distinct mess you can make out from the other side, small screams and a sudden stop of movement. George almost swore from what the youngest just did. "-Hello? Bad?"

“Okay, okay- _What?_ ” Sapnap’s own voice came clear, with Bad’s worried hums covered by static. “Nightmare is _here?_ So Dream is over _there?_ ”

Night in question was still quiet, with his smirk unfaltering. It was great that Skeppy’s still distracted with talking, deciding to hate that look on the blonde's face. The brunette didn’t bother retrieving the communicator, more relieved that he doesn't have to talk.

Last time Dream had switched, Bad had been the same. Seems that the switching comes by chance, which is overall frightening. They don’t know what triggers it or how long it takes. The uncertainty if it's somewhat permanent in the long run is something to consider. George started to sweat as his relief shattered.

“We’re already by the town gates! I-I don’t think we can come back in a few hours.” Bad started to whisper through the device. Skeppy immediately frowned, pacing back and forth in front of the two.

“Keep each other in check, okay?” If one of them switches outside, people that know them will think something’s up. Plus the sudden change of place would be enough to frighten a person -refering to switches-. There aren’t that many problems if you list it out right now, but what if it happens when they’re working? That’s where the liabilities pile up massively. “Please, _please_ be safe.”

“Thanks, Skeppy. Make sure they’re all okay over there.” Skeppy didn’t know how much Bad’s voice wavered away from cheery. It felt ever so wrong hearing him this scared. “We’ll call if something happens.”

“Don’t worry about us! It’ll be okay.” And that’s where the conversation ended.

"Well, we took this pretty well!" The youngest pat the oldest's head with the communicator then dropping it on his lap.

" _Pretty well?_ " Nightmare snorted, yet seemed more like a growl. His mind spun with emotions and thoughts, it's confusing if his tone was good or bad.

George tightened a grip on the other's arm as he pulled himself up the bed, hugging his legs close his chest. He stared solely on his knees, keeping himself entertained by scratching his skin. Night didn’t mind that his arm was being used as a stress ball, keeping him intact and distracted at the same time. He pulled his mask down –something he didn’t to in a while-, letting his face falter blank, just like his mind right now. It’s hard to breathe having it on, yet the thought of it couldn’t be processed.

Skeppy stared at the two, still and dripping in confusion with heavy breaths and blank stares. It’s a disaster, yet they seemed to be piecing up peace. They’re okay, yet they don’t look like it.

“I made pork and carrots?” He tried piercing the silence.

“Yeah, thanks Skeppy.” George looked up with an awkward smile. Night didn’t budge as the grip began to stiffen.

The younger got the message of being unwanted right now, leaving as soon as he spoke. “I-I’ll get some for you guys.”

Then again, it was silent.

“ _Ow_.” The taller winced with a high voice, yet he never tried yanking his arm away. “Ow, ow.”

The older flushed embarrassed, dropping his grip and moving away. “I- Sorry!”

He sighed, already irritated feeling his own breath on his skin. He removed the mask once again; sweat trickled down his cheek, biting onto his lip.

There were no words given out. It didn’t felt good, not having their significant other consoling them from the situation. The room was so silent, with unknown emotions coming out of each other, piercing through their bones from each breath. They were confused about what to do and what to feel. It’s such a bother having their thoughts fade in and out of existence too. What could they do in this situation anyways? Sure they could go outside to relax. It's not like they're required to find a conversation with someone. But then what?

“Sorry, “ George relaxed his position, with a little pep in his tone, yet his stare was still down as he talked. “Just- I’m just- I don’t know?”

“Ah, _same?_ “

The taller shifted, dropping himself onto the ground, having to lean on the bed’s frame. He copied the other’s pose, shoving his legs to his chest. Nightmare lost himself in his thoughts, leaving his eyes unfaltering away from the smaller male. George shifted uncomfortably, feeling that unwanted attention given onto him. The silence in the room between them grew more than it was before.

The youngest who's watching the two from outside the keyhole, sighed. He himself doesn’t know what’s happening. The two were so focused like taking a test or something. And from the unknown state of the two, even Skeppy didn’t know if he were to laugh or to feel remorse.

**~* _~_ *~* _~_ *~***

“Okay, _what happened?_ ” Good hissed into the device, making Jef squeak from the sudden loud voice when the other picked up.

“God- Nightmare _switched_ , “ Jef swallowed a gulp of air as he swatted Georgie’s hand away from the communicator. Dream hummed a tune, pressing the youngest’s shoulder. He got swatted away as well. “Night switched and _oh gosh_ \- Do you guys? Are you guys _alright_ there?”

“Nightmare switched, ” Good hummed as if he was talking to another, yet having a low tone. “Don’t worry, we’ll call if anything happens here.”

“Good- fuck- _Don’t you understand?_ ” He exhaled, picking up words that flashed through his mind. There were too many thoughts coming in and out, forming nothing coherent. He's just like Good right now. “I- You both!-What if people saw? You guys are _out there!_ \- Good, where are you both right now?”

There was a soft pause, having static engulf Jef’s ears. “Jef, calm the fuck down.” Good’s voice was low and slow, giving the other time to breathe more. 

In the distance, Jef could hear Sad speak. “What if that happens to us?”

“ _Hey,_ “ Dream pushed a smile onto his face as Georgie hushed and instructed the youngest to breathe. The blonde gently laid a hand on the other’s making him ease up his grip. Jef shivered as Dream tried grabbing the communicator away from him, yet he didn’t have the heart to disobey as his body succumbed to the sweet tone. “Let Georgie handle the talking, okay? You can’t talk right now.”

Georgie nodded thanks at Dream as he successfully got the device in his possession. “Hi.”

“Georgie?” Good asked. “Okay, we’re at the town gates. Do you want us home?”

Georgie moved farther from the two. “You do what you want, but _please_ be safe.”

“Sure, be there in a few more hours.” Good sighed, with an irritated tone. “Look after Jef.” And the call ended.

“Uhm, “ Jef sat by the edge of the bed, barely sitting up with Dream’s help. His hand trembled gripping onto Dream’s arm, letting the youngest calm himself down. Jef sniffled denying the tears that were about to drop. “God _damn it_ \- I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” The taller caressed the other side of Jef’s dark locks, whispering soft sweets. The smaller could only repeat his apologies over and over. Seemed like a parent reassuring a child from crying over a nightmare. It’s even adorable seeing Dream was doing this in Night’s body.

“They’ll be here in a few, okay?” Georgie walked over the two, smiling at the smaller who couldn’t seem to stare back.

“Thank you. Sure.” Just like how Good spoke, Jef responded slow and steady.

Georgie clapped his hands together. “I smelled food! Pork was it?” Jef nodded quite quickly. “Do you want to eat it while it’s hot? Your cooking is better when newly done.”

“Hey, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Dream encouraged.

“Yes, yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, my gut told me that it didn't felt natural if I forced Night or George to comfort each other so soon. People don't take charge even if they know nobody will, still hanging onto the hope the others will do it. Then the scene ended up like this. It looks alright, but it was kinda boring. I tried thinking of what they could have felt in the situation and ended up with this mess of an explanation. Skeppy might console the two after all.  
> Now with Dream and Georgie, having to be composed and Jef being the paranoid one, they both became parents over the little pumpkin. Now, Dream isn't a person that gets close with others, but when someone's kind of having a panic attack (I don't know how panic attacks work, just did everything from my own experience and emotions) he'll try his best calming the person down. Also having one of his friend's face, it isn't that hard to close up to a stranger. I think I did good with Georgie. He's the hard one to write, being always stressed, yet level-headed at the same time. In situations that someone else is in panic, his responsibility shifts to that person and forgets his own stress.  
> Also, Good kind of worried is adorbs <3
> 
> ~  
> I would probably take a break right now from my stuff. There have been some problems on my side of the screen and I'd be very busy. Plus school just started and such. I'm sorry for taking another break!!.  
> Thank you <3
> 
> Also, I made something for you guys! (https://youtu.be/eRpvdEP-coc)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this update :D

**Author's POV**

Jef stuffed the pork up his throat, keeping his head down. He's clearly avoiding both gazes as he sinks lowly on his own seat. Sure, he did kind of overreacted not like the other times it happened. But could he be blamed? The others were outside and unarmed around other people.

"You're gonna choke yourself." Georgie, the oldest among them coughed ever so politely, keeping a sweet smile on his face. Still being overly composed from the situation, knowingly calmed Jef more. "Don't rush."

"Sorry."

In reality, all their feelings were mixed with fright and dullness. Logically speaking, when you weigh the actual cons, you can tell they were all overreacting. The group were only close friends with each other, so nothing could leak out. Plus, with the fact that this kingdom's famous for keeping identities hidden and strict with their policies, they're safe.

And even if they do have personality switches, can the others actually tell? People are commonly ignorant when it doesn't matter. And what are the likelihoods they guess something about alternate universes and such? A madman would only imagine.

"Georgie, right?" Dream motions for the other's attention. "Do you think we'd be able to do the hunt tomorrow?"

The older turned to face Dream with Jef peeping up from curiosity. The youngest was still scarred from the fact that Dream wants to continue tomorrow's event. Well all of them are great fighters, coming from wars and good families. Maybe even himself with his potions and junk. Though, he's sure to leave himself out this month's hunt.

"I don't see why not..." Georgie leaned down whispering, aware that Jef would be upset by this fact. Their guest nodded understanding his sentiment.

Again, thoughts incoherently circled around the youngest's head. Players aren't actually allowed to interact while hunting, so it must be fine. Thinking of Georgie, Bad and Good, he can't help his distress. He knows they're safe. But they're not. A mix in between? This really isn't helping.  
  
"You know what?" The oldest stood up clapping his hands once again. "Why don't we get some fresh air? It's getting cramped up here."

Jef's about to retort this idea, but Dream interjected. "Most shops are either closed or just open for the sake of it. People won't be shopping at a time like this."

The two fixated over him, entirely making basing their decision on his opinion. It was a decent distraction for the youngest as well. Jef sweat, pursing his lips shut. He did want to go out. But he's scared. Scared of what? He isn't so sure. Though, it is a good afternoon with not many people. Why waste it?

**~* _~_ *~* _~_ *~***

Skeppy entered the room with a platter of pork smoked evenly and decorated with carrots on its edges. The two 'adults' faced each other indirectly, with the same pose and coiled upset looks. It didn’t help the mood when the afternoon sunlight shone between the two, like a movie where the characters can’t confess to each other. That’s the worst interpretation Skeppy ever gave for this.

The youngest saw Dream's mask laid between the two, unnoticed by them. Skeppy made sure not to take a glance at the taller male's face. It didn't really make sense, since he had seen Dream's face before, but guilt will overtake him if he actually did so.

Biting his lip, he can’t help but feel guilty as he wasn’t so sure if he was unwanted or needed to settle the atmosphere. How could he have known they were going to end up more distressed than earlier? Most of the time George contained a good amount of calmness. Plus, from Good and Sapnap's words, Nightmare was kind of like himself, playful and all. So where is all this gloominess coming from?

“Hey, hey!” he walked over to George’s desk, wiping the papers to one side and settling the platter down. He piled the papers into a neat pile, stalling for bits of time. “Isn’t the town hunt tomorrow or tomorrow’s tomorrow? Are you guys gonna look for a new sword? Maybe it's a bad time for that, though.”

George hummed, snapped out of his own thoughts then went straight back into thinking. Nightmare hummed with a high note from the mention of his favourite sport. “Yeah, that’s tomorrow, I think.”

“We have the same dates for events?” The taller laughed, itching his cheek.

A small giggle flared out of George, making Night's nerves steadier. The taller dropped his head by the bed without a thought in his head. Skeppy squeezed a smile in as the tension quietly eased a bit. Though knowing the two dorks -he only knew George-, he had to keep the conversation up.

"George never won anything." Skeppy held in a laugh, wheezing through his tone.

The youngest always had an eye on every event when they've got to the kingdom. It constantly has a lot of entertainment, chores that become amusement for the people. Just like what they do for the hunt. Taking volunteer hunters to run into the forest, slaughtering the mobs to turn in to the kingdom. And even with the great prize for the most drops, when you individually count the cost of everything and place the fact that lesser mobs ran around the village, they're gaining tons of interest.

"It's not my fault!" George slammed his fists onto the mattress with an embarrassed smile popping from his face. "I- The mobs won't come- Is it _my_ fault the universe wants to protect _me_?" The brunette scoffed, rolling his eyes with a hand on his chest.

"I'm not surprised if the universe is _too busy_ to pay attention to you." Nightmare purred, snickering in the process. Just like George, Night had never won a single match at it. The creepers were so fast at bursting when he's near and he always had to trip over junk that skeletons gain time to draw their bows. Particularly when it came to dragging loot back, he _hates_ every second of it. Not like he'd ever confess this to the two.

"Put on the mask, Night." George's voice cracked, focusing on another subject. He dipped down, grabbing the mask from the floor.

"What? No!" Night scampered back to the other side, leaning against the wall. Skeppy turned to face George, now sitting on top of his desk, a plate on his lap and pork dangling from his mouth. "It's itchy!"

"Itchy my ass! It's not even wood or that dry."

"Oh, try and have that thing on your face the whole day! God, the sweat. And your breathing comes back to your skin!"

"Are you saying your breath smells?"

" _You kiss this mouth_!"

" _Oh my gosh_ , that's not the point!"

"What's the point then? You can't put that on my face when we're home."

"You know what? Fine. Skeppy, get off my desk. Let's go buy the horses more food." George pointed the mask at the youngest with the plate of food gone.

"You're seriously going to do all that just to get a mask on my face?"

"I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to address this since Marble had a hard time describing about the manhunt thing.  
> *The illusion magic distorts people's visions, making them see other landscapes and faces than what's actually in the arena. The people could only see the personas of the people they adore. Dream's name is distorted to 'Taken', George is still 'GeorgeNotFound', Sapnap is 'Arson' and Bad is 'Skellet'. (I made the names on a whim, sorry)  
> And in the first chapter where the girls recognise George, the illusion magic on their body hasn't completely worn off.  
> This fact would be helpful for future plot things. So sorry for the people not reading the end notes*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's so slow.  
> Just my opinion

**Author's POV**

Good glanced over his companion, scowl decorated his face with a small ache forming at the back of his head. Sad was at the far back of a small newspaper business, talking to one of the reporters. He was smart enough to be vague, disguising as a writer's editor. Though, after an hour of talking with other people, at the markets and guards by the gates, they had nothing. Only news about the upcoming war between the west and the north. It did pique his interest since the north was his birth home. Maybe they did get something, after all.

"There's nothing else." Sad waved as he dragged himself to his horse. A bored, uninterested look surfaced his tone and expression. He didn't really get the situation as of right now. Yes, it's a hindrance for their everyday stuff, but that's all there is. They're still the same person with the same events. They understand the condition they have to face every time they switch. "Is this done now? Or do you wanna go again?"

"No, no. I guess this is fine." The taller pulled onto the reins of Spot, turning him to the road. Sad followed behind Good, humming like normal. 

As the hooded male rode by the edges of the road. Banners and more people and more market stalls popped up the other side. The atmosphere was lively as they prepared for tomorrow's event. Honestly, it also lifts Good's spirit as well as that small ache behind his head. He didn't know if the people were excited because of the hunting game alone or just because they were sadistic.

Just by the edges of his sights, he swore there were more guards -or soldiers- by the rims of every building. A little more than last time's. Is this because of the war or something they should be wary about?

"We're neutral in the war, aren't we?" Good pooped in. The streets were loud, but Sad picked up the question.

"I think the lady said that!" There wasn't any confidence in his voice, even if Sad knew he was sure.

"Was there anything else?" He hissed, clearly not what he was implying. Really, Good couldn't grasp the fact that everyone's not a mind reader.

Sad turned, looking around the place for what the hell he was trying to imply. Still, he tried racking a few thoughts out of his head. "I don't think the war will concern us in any way. We never did associate with their fighting. They only mentioned about being cut out of dairy for a while. And something with hiring from different kingdoms?"

None still popped the talk of placing even more guards around. Well, maybe for protection from wrath cause the kingdom didn't side with anyone? Though, they were awfully farther away from the other two's battle.

"Just forget it."

~

“Why is it that you two don’t have any horses?” Dream muttered, snickering as he followed and eyed the two right in front of him.

Jef didn’t look back, yet he could see the groan instantly popped up on his face. The oldest could also be seen gasping for air, refusing to laugh out loud. “Good got his killed and refused to replace it. And Nightmare is banned from having a horse.”

“Banned from having a horse?”

Georgie halted, catching up to Dream’s side with the biggest grin the blonde will ever see from him. “You _can’t_ imagine how much he had been thrown around by horses! They never seem to like him and yet, he enjoys that. Such a dork.”

Smaller giggles were shared and no other words were spoken out. It wasn’t emitting a thick atmosphere, just slight awkwardness you get from a crowded room. For Dream, at least. He never did like being with strangers, especially with nobody he actually knows is around. Though, having familiar faces helped it ease on to make it become friendlier ones. Both of them didn’t seem to have the same sentiment as Dream.

The blonde was already accustomed to the youngest’s slumped shoulders and lowered head. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Jef hated his presence. So far, George’s alter was a bit hard to deal with. Knowing he’s in the body of his lover, it made sense that Georgie would preferably cling onto him. Plus, the older only latched himself on his arm with a reasonable distance. Yet you can't shove Dream down labelling him a jerk.

“Hey, Dream.” The youngest wanted to ask a bunch of questions as he is intrigued, yet Jef continued to walk on ice ‘cause of his personality alone. Even if he already got a lot of answers from Sapnap, the difference from perspective is indeed intriguing. “What’s the other me like?”

Dream hummed, snapping out from his head. And also the thought of not mentioning his friend’s name would be a pain as he’d be talking about him. “Uhm, he’s more like Georgie, I guess. Can be extremely loud, but knows his boundaries. He just lightly crosses them a tiny bit when he’s bored.”

“What about Bad?”

“-boyhalo? He’s wholesome, mostly the opposite of the other you.” Jef then looked back with slight confusion, but he shot back his attention on the road. “Just a really great guy. Very friendly and supportive. Even when we're in the manhunts, he's always going to be upset losing, but never makes it negative."

Nothing more came from the youngest's mouth, satisfied or probably given up talking once more. Nonetheless, Dream can never tell what these types of people are thinking.

"Well, what about me? What's George like?" Dream flinched at the high tone the smaller had. Seriously, maybe it's just because Georgie resembles his George and having him so out of character in small details unnerved his every single vein.

"Uhm. I guess there's not much has changed?" Dream stared at the smaller, unconsciously into his eyes- brighter dirt coloured eyes. Just as said before, the way this George acted was still similar to him and his George. And somehow, when he thinks of descriptions, it was either degrading to his George or this George- _Georgie_. "Just a mix of me, too? Your more cheerful than his calmer attitude."

"Oh? What else?" His grin grew bigger, almost like his own. Is this what George sees when he does that? Both disturbed from whatever context and flustered by what means. 

"What else? What do you..?" The blonde had trailed his voice out, not actually recognizing what he wants.

"How am I in the hunts?"

"He's always training so bad and tails Sapnap. I have to constantly target him first." Dream somehow felt nervous talking about his lover, even if they were purely compliments.

"Do I cook? What do I do?"

"Sometimes, we eat out more. And George is either reading or training every day."

Georgie pursed his lips from the plain answers he obtained. He pushed a few thoughts behind his head. As his lover, surely Dream would ramble on and on about him. Plus, he's just as curious about himself and Dream only gave replies that almost everyone can relate to. Even Sapnap had a better description. The brunette first thought it's 'cause he has a different personality than Night. And yet, he only seemed uncomfortable.

"Night always rambles when nobody ever talks. Never liked the silence, I guess." Georgie started, looking forward and still clung onto Dream's arm. "He always furious by insults, even if he does spit them first." 

Dream hummed, thinking of George's situation right now. His brunette comes to be quiet when nervous, only uttering giggles. The blonde glanced back at the smaller who still held a happy smile. What is he getting from the fact?

"But he's still a dork, an adorable heartwarming dork." Georgie took his tongue out, gleaming over at Dream. Kind if reminds him of Bad. "And will get embarrassed by small things, so effortlessly."

"Are you worried?" The blonde murmured, making sure the youngest in front of them didn't hear. It seemed that Dream struck something, seeing the smaller's eye twitch in what he believes is discomfort.

"It's not about this I'm worried about, if you're wondering." Georgie sighed with a whisper. He glanced back at Dream. "You're a royal guard, right?"

The taller tensed. "Yes?"

"What made you quit?"

"I just hated it." Dream smiled back. Still, it wasn't an answer the brunette wanted. "What about Nightmare? What's his story?"

"An outlaw. But I know he won't cause trouble while in your body."

"Did Night had a noble name?" 

"Yeah."

"Then why?"

Georgie walked quicker, pulling on Dream's arm. "Just like you, I guess. A cast out."


	18. Not a chapter, I'm sorry

I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter.

I kind of lost inspiration for this one and honestly, I shouldn't have made a big project like this without planning it thoroughly and having a consistent motivation outlet

I'm sorry! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments. I can't explain in words how happy it makes me feel. I'm purely in bliss to see people enjoy something that I created.
> 
> Thank you for enjoying my writing!! It means so much <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unspoken Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960272) by [PureProblematic_filth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureProblematic_filth/pseuds/PureProblematic_filth)




End file.
